Naruto the Second Juubi
by Bloodreaper EX
Summary: He had died along with his brother Gaara sealing the Juubi and Madara, but thanks to the Gods above now he's back alive and in Konoha, but not in the Konoha he knew but different one. Now in a alternate version of his own world he must fight to not let this world end like his old one but can he beat the Akatsuki again and stop them this time? Read and find out. Naruto/Harem
1. Chapter 1

Ok so this is the story you guys who have read my other story Naruto heir to the Six paths. I hope you like it

* * *

Naruto the Second Jubi

Chapter one- new world

Naruto was now facing the one that had led the world to destruction. The one that had manipulated Obito into gathering the Biju and ruined his life. Madara had managed to revive the Juubi without the Kyuubi or Hachibi in a larva form which now had evolved into its true form.

The god like demon had destroyed everything once it had transformed back into its true form Madara had let it rampage through the continent. The five villages had been obliterated and it was now returning to its master.

Even though it seemed bleak now Obito and Sasuke had been killed. Obito died when he fought Kakashi and Might Guy. The three had battled in the former location of the village hidden in the clouds. Guy had released all eight gates to hold Obito down in place while Kakashi used sharingan to create a black hole that ripped out Obito's heart. Both dies right after the battle.

Sasuke died in a battle against the rest of the Konoha 11. In that battle Shikamaru, Choji, Ino ,Kiba, Neji, and Rock Lee when Sakura was about to get a Chidori through the chest and he jumped in the way. Shino was able to kill Sasuke by getting his insects inside the Uchiha's body and attacking his heart.

Hinata,Tenten and Sakura later died when a wave of Zetsus attacked them after the battle. The three had taken down over three hundred of them before being over ran by the never ending attack from the plant men.

Shino had been killed by the revived Orochimaru who was then killed by Tsunade. The battle between the two Sannin lasted three days and nights until Tsunade used the Shiki Fujin to seal his body and soul inside the Shinigami with herself.

Now it was down to Gaara, the kazekage and former jinchuriki of the Shukaku and Naruto the current Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

"Gaara looks like this is the end." Naruto said to the red head next to. Both were tired and had only about a tenth of their chakra left while Madara and his Edo tensei body had unlimited chakra.

"It does look that way Naruto, any ideas?" the red haired Kazekage asked the last Uzumaki and unofficial Hokage.

Naruto had a sad smile, "Yes, just one but I will not live through it. I trust you with the fate of the world; I will use the Shiki Fujin to seal the Juubi and Madara inside myself which will then be eaten by the Shinigami." Naruto explained to the Kazekage.

Gaara's eyes widened at the plan, to summon the shinigami, it was suiside at best. "No, I have nothing to live for now, my village, Kankuro, Temari, Matsuri, they are all gone now. You are the last thing I have left brother, I will die with you." Gaara said with a small smile but a smile none the less.

Naruto looked moved by the small speech that his best friend and brother figure had given him. Naruto smiled back. "Then let's do this and take this basterd to hell with us." Naruto said.

Both put their hands together and started to go through the same hand signs just as the Juubi arrived to fight them. Madara, seeing the jutsu that they were going to use ordered the Juubi to attack.

Both kages stopped at the same hand sign as slammed there palms on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" both yelled as the dark form of the Shinigami manifested behind them. The Death god that manifested had dark purple skin and spiky white hair with two horns coming out of it. It looked deathly thin under its white cloak.

The death God took the sword that was in his mouth and looked down at Naruto and Gaara "Why have I been summoned?" The deity asked the two ninja in front of him.

Naruto decided to answer the god's question, "We need you to seal away Madara Uchiha and the Juubi inside of me." Naruto said to the death god.

"To seal away so much power will require more than one soul." The god said to blond jinchuriki.

"That is why I offer my soul as well" Gaara said to the purple skinned god who turned his attention to Garaa. "I have nothing else and I can't let my brother die." Gaara said with a smirk.

"Kurama also gives his soul to you." Naruto said as he spoke what the Kyuubi had told them through their mental link.

"The souls of two Kage and a Bijuu... yes that will do." The Shinigami said. The Juubi roared as it went for a kill shot at Naruto. The Shinigami seeing this stabbed the might beast in the chest with the blade that it carried.

The juubi roared in pain as it was absorbed into the seal on Naruto's stomach. Naruto screamed in pain as the massive amount of Yoki was sealed inside of his body. Madara saw that his pet was now gone for good and decided that it was now a good time to run, or at least that was the plan before he too was captured by the god and sealed inside of Naruto.

As the sealing ended the souls of Gaara, Naruto, and Kurama were removed by the Shinigami. Now done with his job the death god left the world for his own.

Shinigami's world

Naruto woke up with the worst headache of his life. He felt like both Tsunade and Sakura had punched him in the head multiple times while. He looked around and noticed that he was in a king sized bed with black covers. The room he was in had red walls with black stripes and no windows or furniture for the mater.

The blond slowly got out of bed and made his way out of the room. He was now in a hallway with that looked like the walls of his room but with a black carpet. As he walked through the hall he noticed that there were no other doors.

He eventually made it to the end of the hallway where there was a door like the one that led to the room he awoke in. As he opened the door he found himself in a large meeting room. Sitting in around a large were the Shinigami and two women on one side with Gaara and a empty seat on the other.

One of the women noticed Naruto and motioned for him to sit down. Naruto did as told and sat next to his brother. The women in the middle had long white hair as pure and the freshly fallen snow and golden eyes. He wore a tight golden form fitting Kimono with white petals blowing through it. "Hello, I'm glad you woke up. I am Kami just so you know." The woman now known as Kami said with a smile that seemed to glow with light.

Both of the former Jinchuriki's eyes widen at this. "KAMI!" both yelled in complete and utter shock that he Goddess of light was talking to them.

Kami let out a small giggle, "Yes, yes, but we are not here to talk about me. We are here to talk about you Naruto." She said to the blond.

"What about me?" Naruto asked, now a bit nervous that he may be in trouble.

The other woman spoke this time. She had black hair like an Uchiha that cascaded down to the floor. She had blood red eyes like the Kyuubi as well and sharp canines but didn't have the feeling for hatred. He wore a black version of what the other women wore but with no petals. "Yes, we have a offer for you Naruto. Oh and I'm Yami Goddess of Darkness" she said with a bloodthirsty grin that reminded Naruto of Anko.

"Offer?"

"Yes, we will revive and Gaara if he wants but in a different world that is like your own but with a few differences. If you refuse then you two will be given a house in heaven for you and your loved ones." The god said to the two.

Gaara closed his eyes, "I refuse. Thank you for the offer but my family and wife are here and that is all I want. I have no desire to leave them while I live." Gaara said to the three who nodded.

"Understood, and with good reason." Kami said to the sand user.

"I re..." Naruto started before he was cut off by Gaara.

Garaa looked at his friend with a dead serious look, "No Naruto, you have to go. I have everything I wanted here while you don't. Go and live a new life, make friend, get a girlfriend, and save that world from ending like our own." Garaa said to his friend.

"But..." Naruto said but was cut of once more.

"No buts Naruto. I have always trusted you, now trust in me to tell you to take this offer." Gaara said with conviction.

Naruto looked at Gaara with wide eyes as tears streaked down his cheeks. "Fine, I'll trust you." Naruto said as he looked over to the gods. "I accept your offer."

Kami smiled at the blond. "Good, but you'll need a new outfit." She said as she snapped her fingures. Naruto was engulfed in smoke. When it cleared Naruto was now wearing a black shirt over a metal armor mesh. He wore baggy black pants with a red line going down both sides and a orange sash around his waist. Over this he wore his sage coat but with the Kanji for heaven in the middle of the back and a hood with black flames around the rim and the tail looked torn. (Like Ichigo's when in Bankai)

"Whoa, I look bad ass!" Naruto said as he looked over his new outfit.

"Of course you do Juubi-san." Yami said to the blond ninja who was still admiring his new attire. Naruto looked up at Yami who a confused look in his eyes that told Yami all she needed to now. "Oh you didn't know. Since you sealed the Juubi in yourself and then had its soul removed, the yoki fused with your body making you the new Juubi. Congratulations." Yami said with a wide smirk.

Naruto looked at Yami with a blank expression. He opened and closed his mouth several times before his eyes simply rolled back and he fainted on the spot.

Gaara looked down at his unconscious brother and sighed. "I should have seen that coming" He said as he stood up and kicked Naruto in the head waking the blond up.

Naruto glared at Gaara, "Why did you kick me!" Naruto yelled at Gaara, temporarily losing control of his new found power. Naruto's chakra spiked to unimaginable levels and his eyes changed from a cobalt blue to an angry red that covered the entire eye with four black rings like a rinnegan but the first three rings had three tomoe in them.

When Naruto calmed down he was panting hard from using the power of the Juubi. His eyes were bloodshot now and bleeding from the corners. He looked up at the three gods sitting infront of him. "What was that?" Naruto asked them.

"That was the power you gained from the Juubi" The shinigami answered the blonde's question. "I will place a seal on you that allow you to control the amount of Yoki you use at a time so that you don't walk around with an energy output that surpasses the Kyuubi." The god laughed out causing the entire room to shake.

Naruto just nodded and stretched out his right arm. On the back side of his hand an appeared that looked like a upside down triangle with three triangles pointing to it at each tip. The entire seal was black but had a slight blue glow. "This seal blocks eight tails of power while leaving you with two tails. You can release them any time you wish as well and reseal them." Yami said to the blonde who just nodded.

Naruto and Gaara stood up and shook hands, "Well this is were we part Gaara." Naruto said to Gaara.

The Red head who normally never showed emotions had a tear falling from his right eye. "I guess it is nii-san. I would go with you but I have people waiting for me in heaven, it was nice to have met you. You turned me around and gave me hope and for that I will never forget you." Garaa said to his blond partner.

The three gods looked at each other a nodded. The Shinigami stood up and walked over to the two, "You guys know that we can take a part of each of your souls and make a weapon to that you two will always be bonded. What do you two think, you two will be able to talk to each other at any time throught the link plus it will help Naruto out since he will not have full control over his new powers and his chakra control will be shot." The God of Death explained to the two former jinchuriki.

The two looked at each other for a second before turning back to the Shinigami and nodding their response. The God smiled and reached into their bodies taking out a small orb from each of them. Gaara's was sand colored with a green center while Naruto's was crimson of the outside with a black center. The Death god brought the two orbs together.

The second the two orbs touched light filled the chamber. The light slowly faded to show a Katana in a dark tan scabbard with a black hilt and red grip. The guard was in the shape of a ten pointed star with red golden tips. "This is Sabakukaze(Desert wind), this is the physical representation of your bond to Gaara Naruto. I don't know the spesifics but this sword gives you slight control over sand and can launch wind attacks." The shinigami said as he hand the sword to Naruto.

"So when do I leave?" Naruto asked the three gods who just smiled at him making him sweat a bit since the look on their face looked more like they were going to try something that will put him in a bad possession.

"Now" Kami said as she snapped her fingers. In a flash of light Naruto was gone and his seat was now empty. Kami looked over at Garaa and stood up motioning for him to follow. "Time to reunite you with your family Garaa." She said to the red head that followed behind him.

Sky over Konoha

Everyone in Konoha saw the explosion of light over the center of the village as a rainbow of lights showered the fire country. A massive chakra surge passed over the village causing the ground to shake wildly as the ground below cracked. The civilians and Genins feel unconscious form the amount of pure power that was getting released.

A beam of golden light shot down at the center of the village in front of the Hokage tower. All the ninja who were still able to move under the pressure from whatever was coming gathered around the light as they waited for the light to fade.

Each them ready to attack at a moment's notice. Even the Hokage was there in his battle armor and Enma in his bow staff form. When the intense light cleared it revealed a tall teen about sixteen years old with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. His face was angular and had three whisker marks on each cheek. He had a muscular build but was not overly muscular like the Raikages but more like a boxer.

Everyone that saw the man thought one single thought, "Yondaime-sama!"

Hiruzen walked over to the man who just stood there studying everyone around him carefully, "Minato is that you?" He asked the blond man who had appeared from the blinding light.

Naruto just stared at the man owlishly; the man in front of him was Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage who had died years ago during the sound and sand invasion of the hidden leaf. Naruto noticed that everyone was staring at him. "Actually no, my name is Naruto. Can I talk to you in private?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

The old Sandaime nodded and motioned for him to follow. The other ninja seeing that the man was going with their leader dispersed. The only one who stayed was a fifteen year old girl with blond hair that was tied down into two pig tails that reached her lower back

In a flash she was gone, leaving no trace that she was ever there to begin with.

Hokage's office

The two walked into the large room where the Hokage did his job and ran the village when not at the mission hall. The old but powerful man sat behind his desk and leaned forward on his elbows with his fingers, interlocked with each other.

Hiruzen decided to start the conversation first by asking the man a question. "Where did you come from?" It was a simple question but important none the less. As Hokage he had to know were people who fall out of the sky over his village looking like their hero come from.

Naruto smirked, "From my mother." He answered causing the Sandaime to face fault. Naruto laughed at the action commited by the old man.

"I meant, which country do you come from." The old man said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Naruto nodded and did a hand seal. "Tsukiyomi" he said as his eyes turned into red rinnegans with nine tomoe.

Tsukiyomi world

Hiruzen Sarutobi found himself in a barren crater with what looked like houses around the edges. One thing he noticed was that the sky was red and there was a black moon. In front of him Naruto materialized. "This is my home, this is Konoha." Naruto said grimly

Hiruzen's eyes widened when he heard this. He looked at the absolute destruction of the village. He shook his head, refusing to believe that his home turned into something like this. "You're lying, this can't be Konoha."

Naruto started to cry a bit, "This is indeed not your Konoha, this is my Konoha. This is the konoha from where I come from, my dimension, my home. This is the sight of my ultimate failure." Naruto said as he was now weeping from the memories.

Hiruzen looked at the man how. Seeing him cry seemed wrong, someone who had as much power as he had would never cry unless absolutely needed. "So this really is Konoha. Tell me how this happened."

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up. "This all started when the Kyuubi attacked…" Naruto went on to explain what happened with the Akatsuki and the war minus becoming the Juubi and his talk with the gods.

When the genjutsu ended Hiruzen looked up at Naruto with a stern glace. "Do you wish to protect Konoha?" The old man asked. Naruto nodded as his answer, "Then with the power given to me by the Fire Daimyo, I grant you the title of genin of Konoha. Go to the academy tomorrow morning at eight am to be placed on a genin team." The Kokage said to the blond juubi. "Oh and try to hide your real strength, the less questions the better right." He said with a grandfatherly smile.

"May I ask you a few question Hokage-sama?" Naruto said to the old man.

"Well that was a question wasn't it?" Hiruzen replied with a smirk. Naruto deadpanned at the statement made by the old man. The Sandaime chuckled at the blonde's expense, "Very well, ask your questions."

Naruto nodded, "Who are the current clan heirs?" Naruto asked first and formost.

"That is easy, they are all in the same class and are graduating this year. For the Hyuuga clan, there is Hinata Hyuuga the eldest daughter of the current heir Hiashi. For the Inuzuka clan, it is Inuko Inuzuka, daughter of Tsume Inuzuka. From the Uchiha, it's Sayuri Uchiha, daughter of Mikoto Uchiha and Fugaku Uchiha. From the Yamanaka clan there is the daughter of Inoichi, Ino as well as the heirs to the Akamichi and Nara clan Choji Akimichi and Shikamaru Nara. Then there is Shino from the Aburama. And lastly from the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans there is yourself and Narumi." The Third Hokage answered the new Juubi's question.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought about it for a moment. 'So in this world Sasuke, Kiba, and myself are female while everyone else had the same gender.' Naruto knew deep down that his life will for ever be different from this point on and that a new chapter in his life had begun. "Hokage-sama, tell me does Narumi and the village how about her parents?"

The old Hokage nodded, "Yes, she was told when she was five and has trained for ten years with Jiraiya and currently knows the Rasengan and a simpler but weaker version of the Hiraishin. " the old man answered the Juubi's question.

"Does she know about the Namikaze bloodline," Naruto asked.

Hiruzen's eyes widened at this, "Bloodline!" he said in shock. He didn't know Minato had a bloodline, fuck Minato himself didn't even know he had a bloodline.

"Yes the Jinton (Swift release), my father didn't know about it but it was the reason why he was naturally fast without the Hiraishin. I learned about it when a old man from Iron country recognized a technique I used by accident and told me about it." Naruto told the village leader.

"Hmm, well this is good news, this means that Konoha has another bloodline now. Can you give me a demonstration of your kekkei genkai?"

Naruto nodded and started to go through hand signs, "Jinton- shadow less flight" Naruto said as he blurred out of existence and reappeared a few seconds later with two bowls of ramen. He put one down in front of the Hokage and started to eat his own.

"Interesting, so the Jinton gives you the ability to move at extremely high speeds." The Sarutobi concluded from the show. He took the bowl of ramen and dismissed Naruto with a ANBU to show him to the hotel he would be staying in until they could talk with Narumi

After Naruto left, Hiruzen turned to his left wall, "What do you think Jiraiya?" the old man asked as the wall peeled down to reveal another man. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. He also had a tattoo in his left palm.

"I don't know what to think sensei, I mean who would believe a story like that." Jiraiya said to the old Sandaime. The white haired sannin sighed, "But his information was spot on, even on the fact that I trained Nagato and Konan, which was kept secret from everyone except for you, me, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. I say that you keep an eye on him until you can know for sure that he isn't working for someone." The white haired sage suggested to the Hokage.

* * *

What did you think, should I continue it. Leave your comments and thoughts in the reviews. PM me questions if any. This will be a Haremlike my other story. So far I have: Fem Sasuke (Sayuri), Fem Gaara(Gaia), Narumi, Fem Kiba(Inuko), Mei, Samui, Ino, Temari,Yugito,Yugao,Shizuka, Anko, Tsunade, and maybe Kushina if you guys want

Naruto's Kekke Genkai will be Sharingan/Rinnegan powers and Jinton

Later


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two of this story and I got to say... wow fifty four reviews on the first chapter. I'd like to thank all your reviewers out there.

So far the Harem is Fem Sasuke (Sayuri), Fem Gaara(Gaia), Narumi, Fem Kiba(Inuko), Mei, Samui, Ino, Temari,Yugito,Yugao,Shizuka, Anko, Tsunade,Kushina(people really want her), Fu, Shizune. Thats it for now if anyone has any suggestions on who else to add PM me or put it on a review but no sakura

* * *

Naruto the Second Juubi chapter 2

Naruto walked through the village. He was to be put on a genin team again. While he hated being a genin, he knew that the Hokage didn't trust him. How could he blame the old man, a sixteen year old boy that just fell from the sky claiming to be the son of the fourth hokage from another dimension just asked to join your village.

Yeah, that is a near unbelievable story in the first place. For all he knew they could have killed him on the spot. Well, tried to anyways. The village in this dimension looked exactly the same as the one back home.

He didn't get lost because it was all modeled after his after all. He was the Hokage for a reason and the Hokage did not get lost in his own village. He came upon a old stand that was defiantly familiar to him; Ichiraku ramen.

He had a wistful smile on his face as he remembered all the good times he had here in his own world: The team seven meetings, the time when he and Iruka went there before he graduated, and his time with Jiraiya. "Memories" he whispered to himself as he entered the bar.

It was exactly like the one back home. There were two people already there, two girls and by the looks of it, they were kunoichi. He sat at the stool on the right most corner. Ayame, the brown haired waitress came to take his order. She was a copy of the one from his world. It pained him a bit to see her again since she had been killed with her father when Madara attacked the village.

"Hello, welcome to Ichiraku ramen, may I take your order." She asked the blond.

Naruto nodded, "Yes can I have, ten bowls of pork ramen and ten of miso miss?" Naruto asked the brown haired waitress. The woman stood there in near shock, in front of her was another person who could eat that much ramen. She glanced to the side at one of the other girls in the stand.

"Sure, it will be there in just a minute. Please wait a bit." She said as she turned to go to fulfill the order. 'I wonder if their related.' She thought to herself as she cooked the ramen. 'But lord Hokage said that she had no family left, but this looks like a male version of her.'

With the two girls, "Hey Narumi, isn't that the guy that went with the Hokage this before?" the black haired girl asked her friend.

Narumi looked over at the other customer in the stand, "Yeah, he was. I don't know why but he seems familiar for some reason Sayuri." Narumi said to her friend. Narumi was a beautiful fifteen year old girl with a nice full hourglass figure that went well with her perky high C-cup breast. She wore her golden blond hair in two pigtails and had two red bangs on each side of her face. On each cheek, she had three whiskers like marks. Her eyes were cerulean blue and had full red lips. She wore a dark orange and black jumpsuit jacket that was left unzipped over a black Chinese style shirt. She also wore tight back spandex pants that that reached her knees under a short orange skirt.

Sayuri nodded, "Yeah he kind of looks like your father if you thing about it." She said. Sayuri was an Uchiha girl and heir to be clan head. She had short black hair that was spiked back and black eyes like all Uchihas. Like her friend she had a figure that showed years of training along with c-cup breast which while not as big as her Namikaze friend, were still large for her age. She wore a blue short sleeved shirt that left her toned stomach out for all to see. She wore white shorts with a brown belt tilted sideways and long blue ninja sandals.

"Yeah your right, maybe their related." Narumi said to her best friend. The man was a complete question to her, normally she could read people easily thanks to the kyuubi, but this man was a complete question. He had a pure white aura like that of a ghost she once saw, almost like he was already dead but came back to life.

Three ANBU blurred into existence around the man, "Naruto Namikaze, by order of Danzo you are to come with us." The anbu said to the new juubi.

Naruto glared at them from the corner of his eyes, "I suggest that you leave now before you do something you regret." He said as he let his KI out. To everyone in the village it felt like a god had just appeared and was about to cast judgment.

The three ROOT anbu fell to their knees and grabbed their throats. The two clan heirs were not fairing any better than them. Naruto's KI was completely omnipresent, it was locking their bones in place and shocked their muscles into a motionless mess.

'What power! And according to the anbu he is a Namikaze.' Naruko thought in absolute shock and fear. She could barely breathe and would have been knocked out by the sheer pressure if it wasn't for the Kyuubi.

Sayuri was doing worse than Narumi, since she didn't have the Kyuubi she was on the border of fainting on the spot. 'This power, it's greater than that of Itachi's the day he killer the clan.' Those were her finale thoughts before she fainted.

Naruto looked at the gasping anbu, "Is that all Danzo has pathetic emotionless drones. I will put you out of your misery, Amateratsu." He said as his eyes turned into his Tengan, the three anbu screamed in pain as they were burnt to ashes.

Narumi just sat there sweating from the heat of the flames. The fear she now had for her relative was on another level then it was before. Naruto placed some money on the counter and left the stands. Narumi wanting to know more about her relative gave put her money on the counter and followed.

Naruto was now in a training ground outside the village. He felt his sword pulse and knew that Gaara was trying to contact him. He placed his hand on the hilt and channeled some chakra into it. 'Hey Gaara is that you?'

'Yes it is. It's good to hear from you Naruto.' The red haired Kazekage said to his friend. 'Naruto, have you tested out Sabakukaze yet?' he asked.

Naruto shook his head, 'No I haven't. I was about to train a bit with it but I sense someone else following me. I really wanted to get to use Sabakukaze but for now I'll hold off on it until I can get some private time to test it out.' Naruto explained to his fellow former jinchuriki.

Gaara nodded in heaven, 'True, you still don't know what exactly is different in this world than ours. So have you met yourself in that world?' the once kazekage asked his once Hokage friend.

Naruto thought about it for a moment, 'I think I have but its wierd. For one she was female but she did have monstrous chakra reserves and wore my old orange jacket.' Naruto answered his best friend's question.

'Maybe, didn't the gods say that there would be differences from our world? Maybe one of those is that some of the ninja in our world that were men are now women instead.' Gaara theorized.

'I think you may be right. 'Naruto agreed with his red haired friend, Naruto's eyes snapped wide opened when he realized something, 'Wait could that mean that you could be female too then?' naruto asked.

Gaara was pale now, he imagined himself as a woman, 'Naruto never say that again got it. But if by some chance that I am a girl, you better still help her not fall into insanity. I don't care if you marry her, just don't talk to me about it but if you don't help her like you did to me I'll kill you,' Gaara threatened.

'Ok, ok I'll help her. For all we know she could be hot.' Naruto said to his friend.

Killer intent flowed of the sword. 'Uzumaki, if you ever say that again I will kill you.' Gaara said to the Uzumaki.

Narumi who was hiding behind a tree near the clearing heard every word of the conversation. The blond man from before wasn't her relative, he WAS her from another world. 'Holy shit, I wonder if Hokage-jiji knows about this?' she said in thought to herself. She felt two strong forces push her out of the conversation.

Gaara narrowed his eyes, 'Naruto, I felt another presence in our conversation. I believe that, whoever you are in that world has the ability to connect to the sword since your souls are so similar. Maybe you should teach her a lesson about being caught while spying.' Gaara said with a devious smirk that wasn't common for him.

'Whoa, I didn't know you could be such a prankster Gaara?' Naruto said to his friend before he vanished from sight in a blur of speed from his Jinton jutsu.

Narumi saw the man vanish and jumped out into the clearing with a kunai out. 'Where is he?' she thought as she scanned over the field.

"You know you should let people get behind you." Naruto said as he leaned against a tree. Naruto spun around to see the man. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and you are?" he already knew the answer thanks to his talk with the Hokage.

"Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze." She said as she got into a defensive stance. "If you really are from another dimension, then why are you here?" she asked the blond sage.

Naruto smirked, "Well maybe if you can give me a peak at your ability I'll tell you, but if you suck then you have no right to know and I'll just finish my mission in this world." Naruto said as he drew Sabakukaze. "Let's Dance Naru-chan." He said.

Narumi let out a war cry as he charges at him with her kunai. "Don't call me that!" she yelled as she stabbed Naruto in the stomach only for him to start to glow. "Wha…" she started before naruto blew up launching her across the field.

Naruto jumped out of tree and swung his sword. A crescent shaped blast of super-heated wind launched out at the blond girl. Narumi jumped out of the way of the attack as it seared the grass that it passed over and burned the tree it hit. Naruto smirked when he saw the move, "I think I'll call that move Desert Heat." He said to himself.

Narumi charged at the older blond with a Rasengan in hand. "Take this!" she yelled only for him to vanish in a blur of speed. The Rasengan smashed into the ground leaving a large crater in the ground.

By this time the Sandaime and Jiraiya were already there to watch the battle between the Uzumakis. "Sensei, do you think that Narumi-chan can win this fight?" Jiraiya asked his old teacher.

Hiruzen shook his head, "No, Naruto-san is far too advanced for her to beat. He has more experience in combat and I sence something off about his chakra. It's like a Bijuu's but more potent but not as evil." The old Hokage answered his student's question.

"What but narumi-chan has control over two tails of the Kyuubi, that should be enough to beat him." Jiraiya stated with confidence in his student. While Narumi was a genin, she could give any chunnin a hard time and with the Kyuubi she could beat most jonin in the village.

Hiruzen just sighed, "Lets watch the battle."

Narumi threw a tri-pronged kunai at naruto who simply sidestepped, it only for Narumi to appear over him with a Rasengan in her hand. "Got ya!" she yelled only for Naruto to vanish once more. "Hold still!" she yelled as red bubble like chakra started to appear around her and took the shape of a fox cloak.

Naruto smirked when he saw this, 'So she's not holding back eh' Naruto thought as he saw his female counter part charge at him on all fours. She was far faster than before thanks to the Kyuubi inside of her, but to Naruto she was still moving in slow motion.

She shot a punch at him only for him to grab it and use her forward moving force to throw her behind him. One of her tails attacked him as he threw her. But to everyone's surprise when the tail hit him, it was just absorbed into his skin.

Thanks to his hair no one saw that he had his doujutsu active. 'That was a good trick.' He thought as he observed her strategy. Naruto turned to Narumi, "I must say that for a genin you're good, I wouldn't be surprised if you made chunnin early, but you're no match for me. Let's end this." Naruto said.

"With pleasure." She growled as she summoned two clones to start to form a rasengan in her hand. Her rasengan was now about the size of a basketball and blood red like the kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto smiled and formed a rasengan himself, but unlike Narumi's it was the size of his palm. Naruto's rasengan was colored differently too, it was white with a pitch black core and red lightning dancing around it. 'That's new' he thought to himself.

Jiraiya's eyes widened when he felt Naruto's chakra, it was ten times as potent as the Kyuubi's own yoki. "What kind of monster is he?" Jiraiya whispered to himself.

The two fighters charged at each other with their arms cocked back. When the two got close another together the thrust their arms out causing both Rasengans to collide. A massive shockwave caused a crater to appear under them as the wind howled from the collision.

Narumi grit her teethes as she tried to overpower Naruto but couldn't beat his white Rasengan. Naruto smiled at her, "You did good Naru-chan but you're not on my level." He said as his rasengan started to push her back.

Narumi's Rasengan started to bend back as Naruto's attack started to pierce its outer shell. Narumi's Rasengan gave in under the pressure and Naruto trusted forward. Naruto's white Rasengan came within an inch of Narumi's face, "I win" Naruto said as he dispelled his attack.

Narumi could feel her cloak being separated by opposing attack from her male counterpart. It frightened her that even with two tails she was but an ant to this man.

Naruto turned and started to walk back to the village, "So what did you think Hokage-sama, Ero-sennin" he said as he looked over at a tree where the two older men were hiding.

The two dropped their genjutsu which hid them from sight. Jiraiya frowned, "How did you detect us?" Jiraiya asked the blond ninja.

Naruto smirked, "Secret" he said as he vanished in a blur of speed from his Jinton bloodline.

"So what do you think Narumi-chan?" Hiruzen asked the blond Uzumaki heir.

Narumi looked down, "How is he so strong? If I heard correctly he is me from another world so how is he so much stronger that me when we're the same age?" she asked the two older leaf ninja.

Hiruzen sighed, "In his world everything happened two years earlier than here. He graduated at the age of thirteen at the bottom of his class and trained with Jiraiya, but before he was mistreated by the village and they went as far as to torture him on his birthday. He then became the strongest ninja in the world with the use of sage mode and mastering the Kyuubi's chakra. He then fought in the forth great shinobi war were he defeated the Juubi but he ended up dying along with the Kazekage." The old Sandaime Hokage explained to the young girl.

Narumi's eyes widened, he had gone through all that before fighting her. She hadn't even killed anyone yet while he defeated a demon far stronger than the Kyuubi sealed inside of her. "I think that he has been through alot then. To think that by the time he was my current age he was a Kage level shinobi." She answered the question.

Jiraiya seeing a chance to tease his student decided to speak, "What do you think about him sexually. Does being dominated by him in battle exited you?" Jiraiya teased the blond.

Narumi blushed deeply and had to hold herself back from killing the sannin. "NO! Why would I want to be with him? I don't even think that he's human! Did you see that chakra he had? It made the Kyuubi's look like nothing." She denied the accusation.

Jiraiya seeing his student flustered decided to continue to tease her, "You know that since he is also the child of Kushina-chan and Minato-kun he has to live with you. Who know what naughty things you two will do together? Maybe you'll revive your clan with him." He said said.

Narumi now had a full body blush from listening to Jiraiya teasing her. "S-Shut up Ero-sennin!" she yelled as she walked back to her family home. 'Stupid perverted old sage' she thought to herself as she entered her home.

She walked into her bedroom and undressed herself. Narumi walked to her bathroom to take a shower. She opened the door only to crash into a muscled chest. Narumi's weight was too much for the other person and they fell back.

Narumi looked at the shocked face of the man who she had just finished fighting. Blue eyes met blue eyes as they stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Narumi observed Naruto's ripped muscles while Naruto glazed over Narumi's body.

'He's jacked!'

'She's hot!'

Both realized that they had been looking at each other for a long time. Both blushed and looked away from each other. Narumi got off of Naruto and looked down.

"I-I'm S-sorry I should h-have used your bathroom without your p-premission." Naruto shuddered out.

"I-it's ok Naruto-san. I should have known that you would be here." She said back to the male blond.

A few minutes later Narumi walked out of the bathroom fully clothed now. The two blond now sat at on a large couch in the living room "So, you're me from what I understand?" she asked the Juubi.

Naruto smiled kindly at her, "Yeah, I guess I'll be living with you. I'll take a guess room..." he said but was interrupted by Narumi.

"No, you beat me fair and square. You should take the master bedroom." She said back to her fellow blond who frowned.

"No, this was your home first so you should keep it." Naruto insisted that Narumi keep her room.

Narumi frowned and shook her head. "No, you should take it since you had to go through so much before you were my age!" she responded with tears building up in her eyes.

Naruto's eyes widened at the statement, "He told you?" he asked her already knowing the answer. Narumi nodded her response. "Look, I don't care about my past, that was in another world. It's your bed so your keeping it."

Narumi couldn't respond so she decided to just nod.

Later that night

Narumi tossed and turned in her sleep. Her dreams were plagued with visions of armies attacking each other. A giant ten tailed monster was destroying everything in its paths. She saw the five villages get destroyed by the monster while a red eyed man fought two other men one with blond hair and one with red hair.

Narumi woke up gasping for air. She had sweat dripping from her brow. She stood up and walked over to Naruto's bedroom. She knocked on the door and waited for a few seconds. She heard footsteps from the other side which stopped before the door opened.

"Narumi-chan? What is it?" the older blond asked the girl as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you?" she asked with her cheeks stained a dark pink.

Naruto yawned, "Yeah sure" he said as he let her in. Both got into bed. First thing she noticed was that Naruto's mere presence radiated heat. Narumi couldn't help but cuddle into Naruto's body trying to absorbed as much heat as she could from him. She fell asleep but this time she had no nightmares.

* * *

So leave your coments and thoughts in the review section or PM

Later


	3. Chapter 3

So here is another chapter and I'll say this once I am not abandoning my other story I just have a flow of ideas for this story right now so I'm going to use them before they disappear. I also got a name for Fem Kakashi

Harem is Fem Sasuke (Sayuri), Fem Gaara(Gaia), Narumi, Fem Kiba(Inuko), Mei, Samui, Ino, Temari,Yugito,Yugao,Shizuka, Anko, Tsunade,Kushina, Fu, Shizune, Fem Kakashi, Mikoto, Fem Itachi (Izumi), Tayuya,Karin,Kin,Hana, Kurenai

Thats it for the Harem. Enjoy the chapter

I don't own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3- Teams

Naruto woke up to find something pressing on his back. The blond Uzumaki looked back to see Narumi snuggling happily into him with a heartwarming smile that made his heart melt, but then he realized something. 'Why is she in my bed?' he thought to himself.

He then remembered that he had let her in last night since she was having nightmares, he had been so sleepy that he didn't even know what he was doing at the time. He tried to get out of her grip but it seemed that the more he tried to get away the more she pulled him in closer like a teddy bear.

Sighing to himself he made a shadow clone and replaced himself with the clone so that he could go make breakfast for the two.

Naruto left the bedroom leaving a sleeping Narumi and a very happy clone.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and started to look through the cabinets for ingredients for him to make food for him and his female self Narumi. He had found that Narumi had every kind of food imaginable in her kitchen. 'Damn you Jiji! If only you had told the village who my parents were I could have had a much better life.' He mentally cursed the Sandaime from his world.

He made two clones and sent them to start making eggs and bacon. He himself stated to mix ingredients to make a batter for a food that he had learned of in Snow country called pancakes. He had tried them once and had loved them not nearly as much as ramen but they were in his top ten list of food.

I took him about half an hour to finish making the meal. He made two full plates and went to set them on the table. Much to his surprise Narumi was already sitting down with utensils in her hands and a small drop of drool coming out of her open mouth as she stared at the food Naruto had made.

'How did she get her so fast' Naruto asked himself in confusion.

A few minutes before with Narumi

Narumi stirred as she started to wake up from her peaceful slumber. She looked down to see the sleeping form of Naruto and wondered why he was in her room. She lightly shook him causing him to awaken as well. "Naruto what are you doing in my room?" she asked the blond.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the question. "What are you talking about? You're in my room remember," he said to her.

Narumi looked around and for the first time noticed that she was indeed not in her room but in Naruto's. "OH, yeah sorry." She said as she sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

Then the two smelled something heavenly, "Oh it seems that the boss has finished your breakfast." Naruto said before he poofed out of existence leaving the blond Kyuubi jinchuriki by herself.

She ran to her room and put on her normal outfit which was identical to the one she wore yesterday except that she put on a red tank top not a black shirt like before.

She ran down to the table just as Naruto was exiting the kitchen with two plates of food. She couldn't help but drool at the wonderful smell coming off the dishes that the male Namikaze carried in.

"Good morning Naruto!" she said to the blond Juubi as he set the plates down.

"Good morning Naru-chan" Naruto sat down at the table across from her and started to eat his food. The use of his pet name for her caused a small blush to appear on Narumi's cheeks which caused Naruto to chuckle.

Narumi pouted but decided to focus of the food in front of her. She picked up a knife and fork and started to eat her own food. At the first bite her eyes widened in pure bliss.

Naruto noticed Narumi's expression and smirked, "I'm guessing you like my cooking?" he said to his female counterpart.

Narumi nodded as she started to literally shove more food into her mouth causing Naruto to sweat drop at the sight.

Once the two finished eating Narumi was almost begging Naruto to make the same for the next day. "Naru-chan it's not healthy to eat the same thing over and over again. While it tastes good it is also unhealthy, I made it today because it was my first day here."

"But Naru-kun it was so good" she said as she cried anime tears. Naruto could resist laughing at the adorable face that she was making and the pet name she made for him

"I'll make it again one day, just not every day Naru-chan. And since when have you called me 'Naru-kun'?" he asked the blond girl.

Narumi smirked at the question, "Well if you get to tease me then I'll tease you Naru-kun" she said to the older blond.

Naruto smiled at that, "Well as long as I get to call you Naru-chan I'm ok with it" he said as he headed for the door. Naruto motioned for her to follow, "Come on Naru-chan we have to get our teams today."

Narumi's eyes widened since she had forgotten about it as ran to catch up to Naruto, "Wait up Naru-kun!" she yelled as the boy continued to get father and father ahead of her. Naruto stopped and waited for her to catch up to him.

Hokage's office

The old man looked at the three jonin in front of him. The three were his own son Asuma Sarutobi, the student of the fourth Hokage who was a woman with silver hair Kazumi Hatake(kakashi, the last was a Kurenai Yuhi the Genjutsu mistress of Konoha

Asuma was a tall man, with brown eyes, short, black spiky hair, and beard. His clothing consisted of the standard Konoha ninja uniform with the sleeves rolled up half way, flak jacket, regular shinobi sandals and forehead protector. He also wore the Twelve Guardian Ninja sash that had the kanji for "Fire" marked on it around his waist, a pair of black bangles and bandages wrapped around the arms of his sleeves.

Kazumi had wild silver hair that came to her shoulders with a bang that covered her left eye while her other eye left viewable. She wore a black mask that covered the lower half of her face. Her outfit consisted of a sleeveless black shirt with a jonin jacket that covered her large D-cups and spandex shorts with white tape wrapped around her right thigh.

Kurenai was a fairly tall and light-skinned woman of slender built. She had long, black, shoulder-length untamed hair, and very unique eyes that are red in colour, with an additional ring in them. She wore make-up consisting of red lipstick and purple eye shadow. Her regular outfit consisted of a red mesh armour blouse with only the right sleeve visible. Over this is very broad material which resembles bandages with a pattern on it similar to those of rose thorns. Her hands and upper thighs are also wrapped in bandages and she wears the Konoha forehead protector and regular shinobi sandals.

The old Hokage took out three pieces of paper from his desk, "These will be your teams, you will train them until they become chunnin. Kazumii-chan, you will train Sayuri Uchiha, Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, and a new genin called Naruto Namikaze." He said as he took out a picture of the blond.

Kazumii's visable eye widened at the sight of the picture, 'He looks just like Minato-sensei. Must be a clan features.' She concluded from the picture with a small blush staining her hidden cheeks. "But I thought that I had requested Sakura Haruno be on the team?" she asked the Sandaime.

Hiruzen nodded, "Yes you did but trust me when I say that he will fit in better in an assault team like yours then a infiltration, recon, or tracking." The old man explained to the silver haired woman.

Kazumii sighed and accepted the new member of her team.

"Asuma-kun, you will have Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akamichi, and Shikimaru Nara on your team. Kurenai-chan you will have Hinata Hyuuga, Inuko Inuzuka, and Shino Arurame." He finished going through the list for the graduating class. The two jonin nodded and head for the door with Kakashi. "Kazumii-chan, could you stay here for a moment."

The silver haired jonin turned back and nodded. "Yes Hokage-sama?" she asked the old man.

Hiruzen then got serious. "This is about Naruto Namikaze. I want to tell you that he is dangerous... very dangerous to a unimaginable degree. While I have only fight once against Narumi I can tell that he was holding back much of his power and I believe that he may also possibly have a variant of the Sharingan. I want you to report and behaviors that could suggest that he is a traitor to the leaf ok." The sandaime Hokage of Konoha told the mask wearing woman.

The jonin nodded and left in a whirl of leafs. Hiruzen sighed and looked out the the window behind his desk, 'what are you hiding Naruto?' he asked himself before he sat back down at his desk only for it to be full of stacks of paperwork. 'Fucking paperwork.' He thought as he started to sign the forms.

Academy

As they walked through the halls everyone who they past were giving looks of lust at the two blonds as they walked to their destination. All the girls were giving Naruto looks that screamed 'I want to have your children!' at him while the boys gave Narumi a look that said, 'I want you to bare my children' either way it kind of scared him.

'Fangirls' he shivered as he reached the class room. It was exactly like the one in his world before Pein destroyed it during his attack. He noticed Sayuri looking out the wind the same way Sasuke used to back in his academy years when he was sane.

He noticed that everyone looked the same except that Kiba was indeed a female. She had wild brown hair that reached her mid back. She wore a sleeveless coat with black fur around the neck area that slit a little above the thighs in front showing her toned legs and short black shorts. Like the Kiba from his world she had a red fang tattoo on each cheek.

When the two walked into the class room, everyone turned their attention to them. The first person to come up to them was Ino Yamanaka. She dressed exactly like she did back when she was a genin. "Narumi-chan who's your friend?" she said as she eyes Naruto.

"He's my cousin from my father's side. He came to the leaf yesterday to become a ninja." Narumi explained to her fellow blond girl.

"Oh a cousin eh?" she said as she walked over to Naruto and wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her high B-cups into his chest. "Hey I'm Ino, but you can just call me the girl of your dreams" she introduced herself in a seductive tone.

Narumi didn't know why but she felt like killing the other blond girl who was holding onto naruto.

Naruto just blushed at the close contact between the two. "Well, I don't know about that last thing but my name in Naruto Namikaze." Naruto said as he tried to get out of the blond's hold without hurting or killing her.

"Oh Naruto-kun don't be like that, you know you want m..." Ino was cut off by the female Kiba yelling at her.

"Get off the man slut!" she yelled as she stormed down the steps to the front of the room. Ino let go of Naruto as glared at the brown haired girl.

"Shut dog breath! I'm trying to get a boyfriend unlike your tom-boy ass" Ino yelled back the Inuzuka heir.

"What was that you blond whore! At least I try to get to know a guy before I try and date him!" the brown haired girl yelled back at the Yamanaka heir.

Both girls continued to bicker until a wave of power washed over the entire classroom. Everyone turned to Naruto who was faceing them with his eyes closed and a sickly sweet smile that he had learned from Mei the Mizukage. "Girls please stop fighting now." He said in a creepy tone that promised pain if they didn't stopas he opened his eyes revealing glowing blue orbs for eyes that screamed powered.

Everyone in the room felt as if someone was holding them by the throat and that they would die if they did a single thing that whoever was causing the aura didn't like. A particular Uchiha had some rather strange thoughts about the feeling though.

Sayuri Uchiha looked at Naruto with hunger in her eyes, she respected power which is why she and Narumi became such quick friend and this man had lots of it. 'He would be perfect to help me remake my clan. I wouldn't mind sharing him either because of the CRA if it was passed.' She thought to herself while trying to look at him directly.

"Ino-chan, why don't you go talk to your pink haired friend over there?" He said as he pointed at Sakura. He then turned to the female Kiba, "I'm sorry miss I didn't get your name?" he asked.

"I-Inuko." She shuddered out. The powerful aura that Naruto was putting out was turning her on to say that least. Since her clan had some dog like propertys females are often drawn to males with large amounts of power who would dominate them while mating.

"Nice to meet you Inuko-chan, maybe we can get to know each other better over lunch one day." Naruto suggested to Inuko.

Inuko blushed madly since he was basically asking her out on a date, "S-Sure, H-how about this S-Saturday?" she managed to say out.

Naruto's omnipresent aura vanished as he smiled kindly, "Sure I'll pick you up at noon." He said to the brown haired dog girl who simply nodded.

"Naruto-kun! why can't you take me on a date. I know that you can take more than one wife since you're the last male in your clan." Ino wined to the blond demon causing him to blush since he had forgot about that law that was about to be passed on him if the war hadn't started.

Inuko glared at the Yamanaka who was asking her man to date her... wait since when was he her man? She knew full and well about the Clan Restoration Act of the Shodaime Hokage and really didn't care if she had to share but she did care about the reasons that girls wanted to be with a guy. She hated girls who only wanted a guy for power and wealth which is why she despised Sakura and to a lower extent Ino.

Naruto sighed, "Fine Ino-chan but next week since I'm taking Inuko-chan out this week." He said as he walked with Narumi up to where Sayuri was sitting. Narumi sat next to Sayuri and Naruto next to her.

"Hey Sayuri-chan!" Naruko said to her best friend.

Sayuri smiled kindly at Narumi, she was her ray of hope after the Uchiha incedent and kept her from becomeing a power hungery freak. She would even say that she was a bit bi for Narumi in a way. "Hey Narumi-chan, isn't that the man who killed those ANBU back in the Ramen stand?" she said in a hushed voice as she pointed at Naruto.

Narumi nodded, "Yeah that's Naru-kun. He's staying with me at my clan home since he is a Namikaze after all." She said to the raven haired girl.

Sayuri smirked, "Oh he's staying at your house? Narumi you naughty girl, who knows what things you two must have done during the night?" she teased her friend. Several men and a few women fainted from massive blood loss at the statement. "Hey maybe I could join you two next time?" she joke or really half joked.

Narumi was now covered in a full body blush, "It's not Like that! He was part of the clan so I let him stay there." She denied the accusations.

"Oh and you didn't get into bed with him?" Sayuri asked in a teasing tone.

"How did you know I did that!?" she screamed out her question before covering her mouth with both hand s at what she had just said.

Everyone in the class just looked at her wide eyed; they couldn't believe what they just heard. Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze slept in the same bed as he MALE cousin after knowing him one day. "Whoa Narumi-chan I didn't know you were so forward like that." Sayuri said.

"I-It wasn't like that! I had a nightmare and he comforted me at night!" she said before realizing what she had just said ou loud.

Naruto just watched everything go down with a large blush on his face.

"So you don't feel anything for him?" Sayuri said to her blond friend. Hey they may be best friends but she couldn't pass up this oppertunity to tease her.

"NO!" Narumi yelled at her.

"So you wouldn't mind if I do THIS" she said as she jumped on Naruto and planted a kiss on his lips. Naruto's eyes widened at the surprise kiss from the female Uchiha.

Narumi felt something inside her snap when she saw this. She growled as she pushed pulled Sayuri of Naruto, "Get of my man!" she yelled at the girl at the raven haired girl.

Naruto blushed even more, 'Her man?' he questioned in his mind.

"So he's your man now?" Sayuri said. Secretly she was enjoying the sensation that came with that kiss. She could get used to it.

"I-I meant my cousin! That's it my cousin" she said as she stressed the word cousin.

Just in time to stop Narumi from embarrassing herself even more Iruka appeared in a plume of smoke. "Congratulations all of you for graduating the academy..." he started as he went through a hour long speech about being a reasonable ninja and always doing your job.

"And the teams are as following team 1… team 7 will be Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, Sayuri Uchiha, and Naruto Namikaze. Your jonin sensei will be Kazumii Hatake. Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuuga, Inuko Inuzuka, and Shino Arurame. Your jonin will be Kurenai Yuhi. Team 9 is still in circulation from last year so team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akamichi, your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi." Iruka read out loud for the class to hear. There were a few complaints from Sakura and Ino but besides that everyone was ok with.

Narumi was excited about their jonin sensei for some reason so Naruto decided to ask her. "Hey Naru-chan, why are you so excited about having Kakashi as your sensei?" Naruto asked the blond Jinchuriki next to him.

Narumi looked at him with a large smile that could make the sun jealous, "Because Kakashi-neechan helped take care of me when I was younger in the village.

'Nee-chan' Naruto thought to himself.

As Iruka left several jonin came in to pick up their teams lastly three adults walked into the room. The one called Asuma called his team to meet him at the Barbeque bar in half an hour while the woman Kurenai Yuhi told her team to follow, leaving team seven alone with a silver haired woman.

Naruto blushed the the sheer beauty of the jonin in front of him.

"Meet me on the roof top in ten minutes." She said in an angelic but board tone as she shunshined away from the room. Naruto followed in a shunshin of black fire with Narumi and Sayuri on tail with their leaf shunshin

* * *

Well there was a new chapter. Review or PM me if you want to.

Later readers


	4. Chapter 4

Yo this is another chaper this week. This story is comeing along well, I have not forgotten my other story an I'll try to up date it next week but I have so many ideas for this story that I can't focus or think of any ideas for the other one. I will continue it rest assured.

Also I made a mistake last chapter in the harem for I forgot the original Naruto genderbend fem-haku. How could I be so stupid really so hear it is the TRUE final harem

Fem Sasuke (Sayuri), Fem Gaara(Gaia), Narumi, Fem Kiba(Inuko), Mei, Samui, Ino, Temari,Yugito,Yugao,Shizuka, Anko, Tsunade,Kushina, Fu, Shizune, Fem Kakashi(Kazumi), Mikoto, Fem Itachi (Izumi), Tayuya,Karin,Kin,Hana, Kurenai, and Fem-Haku!

I finally got a proper name for fem Kakashi which will be Kazumi.

I don't own Naruto

* * *

chapter 4

Kazumi appeared on the roof top and took out her little orange book and started to read. She never noticed the blond behind her looking over her shoulder. "What are you reading?" Naruto asked the silver haired kunoichi shocking her that he was able to get behind her without her knowing.

She quickly closed the book and put it away. On the outside she kept a calm expression while on the inside she was freaking out. 'How in the name of Icha-Icha was he able to get behind me without me noticing!' she screamed in her head, she was a jonin god damn it!

Naruto smiled kindly at her, Kazumi could feel herself blushing at how charming he looked with his smile. "Hey are you ok? You look red, do you have a fever?" Naruto asked innocently as he placed his palm on her for head which caused her to further blush at the contact.

Kazumi quickly pulled back still blushing, "No, I'm fine" she said just as the other two genin arrived at the scene. Kazumi sighed in relief that the other two girls had finally arrived. She turned to where Naruto was standing to find him gone. She looked back at to the girls to find Naruto sitting between them. 'How did he get there so quickly!' she thought to herself in shock.

"Nee-chan is something the matter?" Narumi asked the older kunoichi with worry in her eyes.

"No nothing is wrong" she said causing Naruto to smirk. On the inside she was now realizing why the Hokage was telling her to be care full around him. "Now let's start with introduction. Just tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." She explained to the three.

"Why don't you give us an example and go first sensei?" Naruto suggested to the silver haired kunoichi.

Kazumi just glared at Naruto before nodding, "Very well my name is Kazumi Hatake, I don't feel like telling you my likes or dislikes, and my hobbies are none of your concern. As for dreams I don't really have one." She said causing the three to sweat drop.

Naruto smirked, "You like porn and dislike those who look down at said reading material. Your hobbies are reading porn and morning for your lost teammates. Your dream is to star in a Icha-Icha film." Naruto said to the surprise of the three women on the roof who looked at him wide eyed.

'How did he know all that!? He's known me for less than a minute and he was able to deduce all that!' she thought in shock, she knew now that there was more to this boy Naruto then he was showing. "Good guess, why don't you go?" she said to the oldest genin.

"Sure, my name in Naruto Namikaze, I like training, ramen, my friends and family. I dislike traitors, arrogant people, the time it takes to make ramen, and those that can't tell the difference between a scroll and a sealed kunai. My hobbies are training and pranking. My dream in more of an ambition since I will make it come true which is world peace and ending the cycle of hatred that controls this world." Naruto said to the surprise of Kakashi. Naruto sounded completely serious when he talked about bring peace to the world.

Kazumi nodded and pointed to Narumi. "Go Imoto" she said with a small smile behind her mask.

Narumi nodded, "I'm Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze. My likes and dislikes are the same as my cousin plus I hate rapers and perverts. My hobbies are training, pranking, and hanging out with my friends. My dream is to have a family and be the best Hokage." She said to the group who pretty much already knew all that.

Kazumi nodded, "Ok Sayuri-chan, your up."

"My name is Sayuri Uchiha. I like tomatoes, Narumi-chan, and training. I dislike rapers, perverts, the civilian council and my older brother. My hobbies are training and hanging out with Narumi-chan. My dream is to revive my clan and bring a certain person to justice." She said to the group.

Naruto thought about what she said, 'She is far more open than Sasuke used to be. Narumi must have had a large part in that. Maybe if I had taken a bigger part in Sasuke's life when then I could have saved him from his darkness... no I have to leave that behind me. This is a new world and a new life that I have been gifted with and I will save this world.' He thought to himself.

The three females watched as his face show several emotion including grief, regret, anger but also hope and determination.

Kazumi started to speak which snapped him out of his thoughts, "Good, we'll meet at training ground seven tomorrow at six in the morning. We will have a test to determine if your truly fit to be ninja for Konoha." She told the three genin.

Sayuri looked confused, "Sensei? Didn't we already pass that test." She asked the silver haired kunoichi.

"No that test was to weed out the weaker ones that are unfit to be even considered at the moment. This will he your true test. If you pass then we will start taking missions. Oh and don't eat breakfast tomarrow morning or you'll through up." She said after her explanation. She then shunshined out off the roof.

Naruto stood up and looked down at the two sitting girls, "I suggest that you three go to the training ground three hours late and do eat breakfast. You need need all the energy you can get." He said as he shunshined off the roof.

"Hey Narumi-chan want to go shopping?" Sayuri asked her best friend. She wanted to spent more time with her friend and see if she could get any information on the male blond that was currently living with her.

"Sure thing Sayuri-chan. Plus I owe you for leaving you on at the raman stand unconscious." Narumi said with a bright smile.

"Yeah I almost forgot about that" Sayuri deadpanned.

That night

Naruto was looking out at the village from the top of Minato's head on the Hokage monument. The most powerful ninja village looked like a a thousand suns as it was lit by the lights of the many shops that existed within. "It's a beautiful sight isn't it... Itachi" Naruto said without turning around.

Out of the shadow of of one of the trees that was behind the monument. "How did you know I was here?" the older Uchiha asked the blond shinobi.

Naruto stood up and looked back at the black haired man. "That is non of your concern." Naruto stated with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?" he said. While Naruto respected Itachi from his world for putting the village first and protecting it he still resented him for fucking up Sasuke's mind with hatred.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "I was ordered to come here and offer you a spot in the organization that I joined..." he started but was cut off by Naruto.

"You think that I would join the Akatsuki? I'm sure that you guy think that you know all about me thanks to that plant freak Zetsu huh?" Naruto said much to the surprise of the older Uchiha.

'How does he know so much already. The Akatsuki has let almost no information out other that we are mercenaries. On top of that he knows about Zetsu . He could be trouble I should take him out now if he refuses.' The older Uchiha thought in a slight panic.

Naruto snorted, "Take your offer at tell Nagato or Pein or what ever the fuck he is calling himself to shove it up his ass. I refuse to join you and if you even try to touch Narumi-chan..." he didn't need to finish the sentence as he released his killer intent.

Itachi's breath hitched as the wave of malice and hatred hit him. He glared at Naruto and activated his Mangekyo Sharingan. 'I have no choice!' he though in "Tsukiyomi!" he spoke as he looked into Naruto's eyes.

Tsukiyomi world

Naruto found himself crucified on a stone cross. He looked up at the crimson red sky with a red moon. The ground under him was pitch black. "I'm sorry but I have to kill you know" Itachi said as he and three copies of himself appeared.

Naruto smirked, "You think that you've beaten me eh? How foolish of you to thing that." Naruto mocked as he channeled chakra into the seal of his hand releasing the first and second seal raising his chakra level from two tails to six tails in a matter of seconds.

The burst of power shattered the Uchiha's ultimate genjutsu. The world seemed to break like glass around Naruto.

Real world

Itachi was now on his knees panting as he held his bleeding right eye. He looked up at Naruto with his normal left eye. He was now worried, this man had broken his ultimate genjutsu and unleashed a bijuu level pulse of chakra. He was certain that every ninja in the village would have felt that if he hadn't placed a barrier around the monument. 'What is he! He broke out of it without a Sharingan?' he thought. He looked down at his left hand and noticed that it had white cracks in it. 'Shit I have to go!' he thought as he turned to leave on only to hear two words that he never though he would hear.

"Bansho Tenin" He felt hiself being pull towards the blond.

Itachi summoned his katana and stabbed into the ground to hold himself in place. Naruto grit his teeth as he felt his jutsu loseing strenth, 'Shit, I haven't gotten well enough control over this one yet.' I was true his recharge time for his Shinra Tensei was about twenty seconds while Nagato's was five and his Bansho tenin was only half as strong at his fellow Uzumaki. He wasn't even able to create the Chibaku Tensei! His sharingan skill were slightly better since he could summon the flames of Amaterasu and use the Tsukiyomi but neither were on par with Itachi's, and his Sussanoo was only a arm.

Naruto stopped his jutsu and got into his taijutsu stance.

Itachi by now had already gotten back on his feet and was ready to fight. "You may have more raw power than me but my eyes are stronger" Itachi said to the blond.

"Really? Take a look." He said as he looked at Itachi right in the eye showing him what Naruto called his Tengan. "These are the most powerful eyes in the world." Naruto said with full confindence. He always wanted a chance to beat up Itachi and now was his perfect chance to do it.

Itachi's eyes widen at he saw the rippled eyes of the Namikaze heir. But was scared him was the nine tomoe in each eye. "They look like a cross between the Rinnegan and Sharingan" he whispered him himself.

"I'll let you have the first move." Naruto said to Uchiha.

The black haired male didn't respond as he dashed forward and launched a kick at Naruto's right kidney. Less then a second before the attack could hit Naruto blurred out of the way and reappeared ten meters to the left. "Too slow Itachi." He said as he dashed forward at the Uchiha

Naruto launched a punch at Itachi's head only for the Uchiah to predict it thanks to his Sharingan and catch it. Itachi threw Naruto forward and started to do handsigns, "Katon-Grand fire ball jutsu" Itachi said under his breath as he put his right hand in front of his mouth and spat out a large fire ball at Naruto

"Shinra Tensei" Naruto said as he deflected the fire ball with a blast of gravity in mid air. Naruto landed on his feet as did his own hand sighs. "Doton- Rock Saber Killer jutsu" he said as he slammed his palms on the ground. A massive spear of rock shot out form under Itachi who jumped back in time to dodge it.

"Katon- Fire Dragon Jutsu" Itach said as he launched a blazing dragon at the blond 'genin'.

'14,15, 16... shit no time!' he thought as he waited for his Shinra tensei to recharge. He instead put out his hand and absorbed the fiery dragon into himself. He felt his body rejecting the chakra. He had theorized that since he now used yoki not chakra his body would not accept normal chakra without training... and he was right. "Raiton-False Darkness" said as he preformed as single snake hand signs. He opened his mouth as a ray of lightning at the Uchiha. The attack hit only for Itachi to be replace with a log.

Naruto jumped out of the way as a stream of black fire shot out from behind him. Naruto noticed that the fires were following him and would get him once he touched the ground. He then had a risky idea as he summoned a long pitch black tail which he used to grab onto a tree and used it pull himself to it.

As the flame head towards the tree he was on now he started doing more hand signs, "Fuinjutsu- fire sealing method" he said as pulled out a scroll and placed the seal. The black flames were quickly absorbed into the scroll.

Itachi grinned his teeth as the blond had defeated two of his three Mangekyo jutsu now and his eyes were starting to hurt.

"You shouldn't let your opponent get behind you" Naruto said as he kicked Itachi in the head launching him into a rock the cracked and shattered from the pressure.

Itachi slowly got back on his feet this time is entire body was covered in white cracks. "I wish that I didn't have to use this but I will not die here or by your hands." He said in a voice that seemed to alternate in pitch as is going from male to female.

A red flame like aura surrounded Itachi as bones started to appear forming a massive skeleton with two an extra set of arms linked at the elbow. Once the bones finished growing muscles started to wrap around the bones that had already appeared which was followed by skin. The final part was a red cloak that covered it's entire body as a flame like sword appeared in its right hand while a flame like shield appeared in its left. In its second right hand was a sake jar.

"This is my ultimate ninjutsu, Susanoo" Itachi said to the blond in his alternating voice. Both of his eyes were bleeding now.

Naruto frowned at this. He knew from personal experience how strong Itachi's Susanoo was with that shield of his, plus the Sword of Totsuka which would seal him away if he got hit... yeah this was going to be a pain. "Looks like this is the perfect time to try this out." Naruto said as he was in circled by a black sphere. "You are the first one to see me transform. Even I don't know what I will look like but I know that it will be fearsome." Naruto said a the orb around him was now pitch black blocking Itachi's view of the body.

The orb started to expand until it was about to reach about the size of his Susanoo. The orb stopped growing a bit short of matching Itachi's Susanoo's size. The orbed started to crack as a large amounts of chakra started to leak out. The orb eventually shattered to reveal Naruto's demon form.

Naruto's new form was a near copy of the fully revived Juubi only smaller. It had a humanoid torso that was colored silver The rest was pitch black. It had two clawed hands and long arms and legs. Jolting out from it's back were several black spikes. His head was now a elongated and had a massive jaw and giant singular eye with spikes shooting out of the back. Behind it were six long black tails. Naruto roared causing the ground under him to crack.

Itachi looked at Naruto's new form with fear. The power he was putting out was bijuu level and he knew that even his Susanoo would be hard pressed against it now. 'Is he a bijuu? But we have data on all bijuu so far and the Rokubi was a giant slug.' Itachi thought.

"**Well what do I look like?**" Naruto asked in his now deep demonic voice. He saw Itachi staring at him with a hint of fear. "**I guess that it's scary then?**" Naruto said to the Uchiha.

Itachi narrowed his eyes, "What are you" the Uchiha asked the demon Naruto.

Naruto roared into the sky, "**I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze! The God of Judgment!**" the Juubi Naruto yelled out at the Uchiha. While the barrier Itachi put up blocked Naruto's chakra from being felt and them from being heard, Naruto's demon prescience caused a the moon to turn red in the sky. Everywhere in the elemental nations people saw the red moon.

Itachi had to cover his ears to block out the roar. "Well then 'God of Judgment' lets see if you deserve that title" he said as his Susanoo swung the legendary sword. Naruto jumped back to dodge the blade.

Naruto started to gather black positive and white negative chakra into a large purple sphere in it's mouth. The sphere compressed as Naruto ate it. Itachi know what was about to happen put up his shield to block the attack. The Juubi unleashed his attack that ripped the ground under it as it crashed into Itachi's shield.

Itachi's Susanoo was slowly pushed back by the attack as his Yata Mirror started to crack. Before it could fully break Naruto's attack ran out of energy.

Itachi panted as his shield started to repair itself. He charged at Naruto with the intent of sealing him away. Naruto side stepped Itachi's vertical slash and jumped back when he went for a horizontal. Naruto slid back then charged forward and punched Itachi's Susanoo in the face launching it back.

Naruto started to gather small beams of red energy into a the tips of each of his six tails. "**Lets see you block this! Spear of Heaven Six-Tails Beam!**" Naruto roared as he shot out six beams of chakra at Itachi's Susanoo.

Itachi brought up the Yata Mirror to block the attacks. The six beams hit the semi-reformed shield, leaving six creators in it. "Is that all?" Itachi panted as his eye were now blood shot and streaks of blood flowed down his face.

"**Check again**" Naruto said as cracks started to form on the mirror before it completely fell apart. "**Looks like your shield isn't as strong as you thought.**" Naruto laughed as Itachi gasped that his ultimate defense had been beaten.

"I'm not done yet!" he yelled as he charged at Naruto. He swung his sword at Naruto who dodged every attack. Using his two free left arms he grabbed two of Naruto's tails and threw him against the wall wall of the mountain. "Die!" Itachi yelled as he stabbed Naruto in the chest. Naruto felt himself being pulled into the sake jar in the Susanoo's second right hand.

"**I will not be beaten! I will protect this village! I will protect the world!**" Naruto roared as he created a a small bijuu bomb but it was covered in lightning. "**Light Hack!**" Naruto roared as he shot a thin yellow beam with a black outline.

The attack pierced the Susanoo and hit Itachi in the stomach and went through it leaving a hole that was six inches in diameter.

Itachi's Susanoo faded as the black haired man fell to the ground holding his stomach. Naruto shrank back into his human form and reactivated the first two seals on his hand. He noticed that Itachi was different now since. His hair was longer now and his face was less masculine. He seemed to have grown a bit shorter and had two large bulges on his chest which were slightly visible thanks to most of his clothes being destroyed around the mid section. His hips were wider then before.

'Is he... a woman?' Naruto thought to himself as he walked over to the body.

The last thing 'Itachi' saw before he fainted was Naruto approaching 'him'. "Please don't kill me" 'he' begged.

Naruto didn't respond, he just continued to walk towards 'him'.

* * *

So what did you think? Did you like the fight? leave your comments, reviews, or questions in the review section. Once again PM me if you have any idea's for 's name.

Later


	5. Chapter 5

Yo new chapter nothing else to say right now

Fem Sasuke (Sayuri), Fem Gaara(Gaia), Narumi, Fem Kiba(Inuko), Mei, Samui, Ino, Temari,Yugito,Yugao,Shizuka, Anko, Tsunade,Kushina, Fu, Shizune, Fem Kakashi(Kazumi), Mikoto, Fem Itachi (Izumi), Tayuya,Karin,Kin,Hana, Kurenai, and Fem-Haku!

disclaimer I don't own naruto

* * *

Itachi stirred as he woke from his slumber. His eye fluttered open as he sat up from his bed. He looked around at his surroundings and found that he was in a cave barely lit by a small torch. He looked down and saw two things. One was that he was now a she, and that his midsection was wrapped in bandages.

"So you've awaken." A voice said from a shadowed corner of the room. Naruto walked out from the darkness. "You were in bad shape after our battle." Naruto said with a small smirk.

Itachi's eyes widened when he said that. He remembered trying to recruit the blond but ending up battling him. He remembered the blond turning into a black colored tailed beast and fighting him. Then at the end, where the blond demon fired a beam of lightning. "You were that monster that I was fighting!" she gasped.

Naruto looked at her and nodded, "Yes that was me, but that's not important right now. Let's start with some simple questions, who are you really?" Naruto asked the black haired girl.

Itachi, while not wanting to was in no condition to resist at the moment. "My real name in Izumi Uchiha. I am one of four remaining Uchihas in the world." She answered the blonde's question. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Izumi-san. Now I already know why you killed your clan so you will not have to explain that to me." He said to her surprise. Naruto's smile turned into a frown, "But back to business, what have you learned about the Akatsuki so far?"

Izumi sighed, "For now we're just trying to gain more funds by doing jobs around the elemental nations, but we will soon start to hunt the Jinchuriki. I can't tell you anymore." The raven haired woman said to the blond demon.

Naruto just stared at her in the eyes. Izumi felt as if her world was getting set ablaze by the simple stare the blond was giving her. "Very well, now before we continue I'll let you ask a few questions of your own." Naruto said as he took a seat at the base of the bed.

"Who are you?"

Naruto smiled, "that's a good question. Well my name is Naruto Namikaze, I am currently a Genin but only because the Hokage doesn't trust me with a higher rank yet. My team is made up of Kazumi Hatake, Sayuri Uchiha your sister, and Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze my… cousin." Naruto said with a smile.

Izumi thought over the information she was just given. The man infront of her was a genin on her sister's squad yet he could defeat her in combat. "What are your intentions?" she asked the blond demon.

"Well, I my goal in life is a simple in nature but hard to obtain. I want world peace, but not the kind that the 'Madara' wants but true peace through understanding." Naruto said to the fomer male. "Now I believe that it is my turn to ask you a question Izumi-san." Naruto said to the Uchiha.

Izumi nodded and motioned for him to proceed with his questioning.

"Tell me why were you disguised as a male in the first place." Naruto asked.

Izumi looked down at the bed as tears built up in her eyes, "My father never truly loved me. He was always disappointed in me for being a female. He didn't want a weak heir, and to him females were weak. So he decided that his next child would be the next head of the clan not me. But the Sayuri was born, another daughter. Seeing that he had another daughter, he forced me to pretend to be a male so the clan would not lose face." She said tears openly cascading down her cheeks like twin waterfalls.

Naruto grit his teeth at what Fugaku had done to his daughter. What a horrible thing to do, to make someone act like another. It was disrespect to life, nature and females. Naruto moved over to Izumi and brought her into a comforting embrace. "That's horrible. I'm sorry that you had to go through that."

Izumi blushed slightly when she felt Naruto's well-developed muscles under his shirt. Izumi steeled herself and stopped crying pushing Naruto away, "there is nothing for you to be sorry about." She said to the blond who was still smiling at her.

Naruto looked at the door, "well it seems like our time is up since your partner is coming. I'll leave you two parting gifts as a show of trust to you. First is a seal that I put on your right hand which allows you to activate a genjutsu that will make you look like Itachi. It cannot be deactivated by anyone but you and me. Lastly I'll leave you a Hiraishin kunai in case you ever want to talk with me." Naruto said as he handed her the small blade. "I'll take care of Sayuri don't worry."

Just as he said tha Kisame burst through the wall. "There you are Itachi!" Kisame said as he bared his sword the Samehana. Kisame was a tall man with pale blue skin with short black hair spiked upwards. "Found you Itachi-san" the shark name said to the now male again Uchiha.

"Kisame Hoshigaki, the monster of the mist." Naruto said out load to the two. Naruto made a single hand sign. "Well I already did what I needed to do so farwell." Naruto said as he walked towards the door.

Kisame being the battle loving monster he is charged at the Namikaze. "Oh no you don't!" he yelled out as he swung at Naruto with his Samehana.

"Shinra Tensei" Naruto whispered causing a blast of gravity to launch Kisame back to the wall next to Izumi. Naruto glared at Kisame with his Tengan active. "Tell you leader that no matter how strong he thinks his eyes are, my will always be stronger." Naruto said as his eyes glowed red before he vanished in a blur of speed.

"Damn him" Kisame said as he stood up slowly. Every bone in his body hurt like they had just been snapped. "Come on Itachi we have to report this to Pein-sama" he said as he started to walk out of the hole he made with Izumi slowly following him.

From a roof top Naruto looked down at the two with a smirk, 'This time The Akasuki will not win. I will protect Konoha no matter the cost.' He thought to himself before Hiraishining away.

Next morning

Naruto, Narumi, and Sayuri waited for their sensei Kazumi to arrive at the training field. She was already three hours late for the test and two of them were getting board of just waiting. "Kami! When will she get here?" Narumi cried out to the heavens.

Naruto who was reading a book, held up three fingers, "Three, two, one." Naruto said in a calm tone as Kazumi arrived via shunshin the moment he said one. "You're late Kazumi-sensei." Naruto said as he closed his book.

Kazumi looked away from her book at the three, "Whatever." She sighed as pulled out two bells. "Your test is to get these two bells. Those who do not get one will be sent back to the academy for another year. If you want one come at me with the intent to kill. You have until noon to get one. Also whoever doesn't get one doesn't get to eat launch." She said as he tied the bell to her hip and placed a timer on a log.

'The bell test' Naruto thought as he remembered when he first took the test with Sasuke and Sakura

"Begin" she said.

Narumi and Sayuri jumped away and hid from the older Jonin. Naruto just stood still in his spot. Kazumi looked up from her book at Naruto. 'Well it seems like the two girls know the basics of stealth but this one seems rather rash. I wonder what he can really do.' She thought to herself. "You know you hide. Your just a genin and I'm an elite jonin, there is no way you can beat me in a one on one fight." She said dropping a hint.

Naruto smirked, "you shouldn't be so cocky sensei." Naruto said as he readied ten shuriken. "Let's see you dodge this, Jinton- Light Speed Shuriken" Naruto said as he threw all of them. The ten looked like yellow streaks through the air as they hit Kazumi before she could even move from her spot or draw a Kunai.

Sayuri and Narumi's eyes widened as they saw their team member seemingly kill their sensei in a single move. They were broken out of their stupor when they saw Kazumi turn into a log.

The real Kazumi jumped out a tree at Naruto. She launched a kick at his skull. Naruto reacted quickly and caught the kick with his right hand and threw the silver haired Kunoichi away from him. "Don't under estimate me. Jinton- bullet punch" he said as he appeared in front of Kazumi in a millisecond and delivered a series of punches blasting her back from the force behind the attack.

The older Kunoichi slowly stood up and faced naruto. 'There is no way this is a Genin. He's moving faster then Minato-sensei without his Hiraishin. Is this what Hokage-sama ment when he said that he wasn't normal?' she thought to herself as she got into a stance. "Your good Naruto, I see what the Hokage ment when he said that you weren't normal, but from this point on I'll in control. You have taijutsu down but lets see how you handle genjutsu." She said as she performed a few hand signs. The kunoichi then faded away, "demonic illusion tree binding death".

A tree grew around Naruto trapping him in place. Kazumi appeared out of the tree and put a kunai at to his neck. "Give up I win"

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled at the older woman. "You shouldn't assume things Kazumi- sensei, even more when you are already trapped In my genjutsu." Naruto said as he burst into a flock of crows.

Kazumi's eyes widened as Naruto appeared in front of her. She narrowed her eyes at him and released her Genjutsu. She moved her hair out of the way of her left eye to reveal her sharingan. She closed her one normal eye, "There now your genjutsu will not work."

"Sorry sensei, but I still win."Naruto said to the jonin who just looked at him. "Don't believe me? Well I'll have to show you" he said as the sky turned red and the sun black. The grass and leafs became white and the trees grey. "Welcome to the Tsukiyomi" Naruto said as he vanished in a flock of crows.

Kazumi's one visible eye widened at this. 'What! When did he get me?' she thought as chains came out of the bushes and wrapped around her arms strumming her up as chains shout out of the ground and wrapped around her legs.

Several crows gathered to form the right side of Naruto's face, torso, and arm. More crows gathered into a sword in Naruto's hand and put it to her neck. "Give up, I may not be able to use this jutsu for the full length of three days, but twenty four hours is good enough for this fight." He said to the Kunoichi.

'The Tsumiyomi! But that's a mangekyo jutsu, which means Hokage-sama was right and he does have a variant if the Sharingan' she thought as she tried to break out of the powerful genjutsu. No matter what she tried she couldn't break it. "Damn, how could fall for a trap so easily." She sighed to herself, "Fine I surrender"

The Naruto in front of her smirked as he vanished in a storm of birds. The world around her returned to normal at the Tsukiyomi dispersed. Kazumi fell to her knees panting heavily.

The real Naruto walked over to the downed Kunoichi and removed all the bells from her hip. "Well we're done." He said as he shunshined away.

Narumi watched wide eyed as her male counterpart easily took down a A-rank Kunoichi with little effort on his part.

Sayuri was thinking something else. 'Those eyes! They were just like Itachi's the day he murdered our clan. Is he an Uchiha?' she thought to herself in hope that there may be another Uchiha left beside her brother.

Naruto's voice rang out onto the traing ground, "Sayuri-chan! Narumi-chan! The test is over come out!" he said as he appeared on top of one of the log posts holding the two bells in his right hand. The two grils came out of the foliage into the clearing were Naruto and Kazumi were. "Catch" he said as he tossed a bell to each of them. "We either pass as a team or we fail as a team." Naruto said to the two. "So what is it Kazumi-sensei? Pass or fail?"

Kazumi smiled as she looked on, "You three ate the first ones to pass my test starting next Monday we will start training and doing missions. Enjoy the rest of your weekend." She said to the three. She took out her por… I mean mature novel and walked away.

Naruto smirked and shunshined away from the clearing leaving the two kunoichi best friends by themselves.

Sayuri looked at her best friend, "Narumi-chan, is Naruto an Uchiha?" she asked the blond Kunoichi.

Narumi shook her head, "No, he isn't an Uchiha sorry." She answered to her friend's disappointment. "Why do you ask?" she questioned her friend.

Sayuri looked down with tears building up in her eyes, "His eyes. His eyes reminded me of my brother Itachi's eyes when he killed my parents. They looked like the Mangekyo Sharingan my brother had." She answered her friend.

Narumi looked at her friend in the eyes and brought her into a hug. "I don't really know what his eyes do, but I do know that they are called the Tengan and it's supposed to be a powerful dojutsu at allow he to do amazing things I'm sorry I can't tell you more but that is as much as I know about those eyes of his." She said to her friend. "I'm sure he'll tell us more as we become closer to each other.

Sayuri nodded and let go of her friend. "Come on, let's go to the hot springs. " Sayuri said as she put on a brave front. Narumi nodded happily and followed neither noticing the crow watching them from a branch. The black bird flew away from the clearing after the two girls left the clearing.

Hokage Tower

Nine jonin stood in front of the elderly kage. The old man sighed, "So far six out of nine teams have failed their test. Kazumi-chan what about your team?" he asked her. He already knew that the team had passed, he had been spying on them through his crystal ball.

"Team 7 composed of Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze, Sayuri Uchiha, and Naruto Namikaze passed" she said to the shock of her fellow Jonin.

"Kazumi can you please tell us how the team passed?" Hiruzen asked the silver haired Kunoichi.

Kazumi nodded, "When the test started. Sayuri and Narumi tried to hide from me. Naruto stayed to fight. I completely under estimated him. His Jinton nearly killed me once when he threw shuriken so fast that they left streaks in the air. He further surprised me with his taijutsu and finally he trapped me in a Genjutsu that I wasn't able to escape from. I also confirmed that he does have a variant of the Sharingan and is able to use the ultimate genjutsu of the Uchiha the Tsukiyomi. " She finished her explanation.

The other Jonin were shocked to hear how skilled a single genin was. To trap a Jonin like Kazumi in a genjutsu and use the Tsukiyomi no less was outstanding.

"Hmm very well. Kurenai-chan how about your team."

"Passed" the red eyed beauty answered.

"Asuma-kun?" the aged Kage asked his second son.

"Passed as well" the bearded man said to his father as he took a drag from his cigarette. "you want me to make a second coming of the Ino-Shika-Cho team don't you?"

The old kage nodded, "Yes the original worked extremly well so a new generation would do the village good." Hiruzen answered his son's question. Very well its seems like all the clan heirs passed this year. Dismissed" he said to the nine. Once the nine had left Hiruzen looked the left most corner of this office. "You can come out now Rokudaime-dono"

The wood on the wall rippled show that there was a genjutsu. Naruto walked out of the ripple and stared at the Hokage. "Tell me, why didn't you tell Sayuri-chan that Itachi was accually a female named Izumi?" Naruto asked the Kage.

Hizruzen hummed as he thought of a responce. "Sayuri-chan as you know from your world or Sasuke as he was called was serisously tramatised by that day. So was Sayuri. How would you feel if you found out that your entire family was lieing to you all your life?" the old man said to Naruto who would just continued to stare at the old Kage.

Naruto finally spoke after an ethernaty of silence, "I would feel like I couldn't trust anyone anymore." He finally answered.

Hiruzen nodded, "See? But can you tell me how you found out about her secret?" the Sandaime Hokage asked the blond.

"Have you seen the space behind the Hokage monument?" Naruto asked.

The old man shook his head, "No I haven't why?"

Naruto chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Well she came to me offering me a place a place in the Akatsuki and replace Orochimaru-teme." Hizruzen grimanced at the mention of his former student. " I refused to join so she had to fight me to the death or until I joined. I defeated her but I may have gone over board a bit."

Hiruzen nodded, "I see, well I suggest you get ready for your date with Inuko tomarrow." The old man said with a perverted smirk.

Naruto glared at the older kage, "You were spying on me?" naruto said as a tick mark appeared on his forehead.

Saturday (Inuzuka compound)

Naruto walked towards the large gates of the wore a burnt orange dress shirt and black pants. 'Wow this place is exactly the same as the one in my world. And I can't belive that I'm going on a date with... Kiba' Naruto thought as he made a gaging sound. 'No this isn't Kiba, this is someone differnt.' Naruto said in thought as he shook his head.

He stopped at the gates where two members stopped him to check who he was. "State your business with the Inuzuka." One of the guards ordered.

Naruto smiled, "I'm here to pick up Inuko-chan for our date" Naruto said to the tow who's eyes widened.

The guard who stopped him bowed deeply, "I'm sorry for the delay Namikaze-sama, I should have known it was you." He begged for forgiveness.

Naruto waved it of, "It's no problem, you were just doing your job." Naruto said as he contiued to walk forward.

The compound was massive. It was mostly forests with buildings dotting the landscape. The largest one was the one in the direct middle which he assumed was the clan head's home. As he walked throught the compound he was greeted by several members from the clan.

As he arrieved at the door he checked to make sure that he looked desent. Seeing that he was good he knocked on the door. "Wait a momment" an angleic voice rang out from behind the door. Naruto waited for a few seconds until Inuko answered the door.

To say Naruto was suprised was an understatement. "Beautyful" was the only thing that came out of his mouth as stared at the image of beauty in front of him. Inuko was wearing a light tan colored Kimono with a red sash around her waist. She had put her silk like brown hair into a pony-tail. She hand a faint blushon her cheeks from being called beautyfull.

"H-hey" she said with a small studder. While she was nomaly very confident, this was her first date that was not arranged. "You look good." Sh said in a barly audiable tone.

Naruto smiled, "Thanks you look good too." He said as he offered his hand. Inuko slowly took the hand as the two started to walk out of the compound.

Two hours later

Naruto and Inuko sat side by side on the Hokage monument. They had had a good date. They found that they liked about the same things. The entire date was overall fun. "That was a good date Inuko-chan" Naruto said to the girl next to him.

Inuko smiled, "Yeah, it was a great time. Thank you for taking me to that restorant, it seemed expensive" she said with a light blush.

"I was nothing." Naruto said with a knind smile that caused Inuko to blush.

Inuko looked down, "I was wondering if we could do this again later when we're free?" she asked the blond demon.

"Sure! But next week I have a date with Ino-chan so I can't do it then." Naruto said to the brown haired girl.

"No problem!" she said as she stood up. "I'm sorry but I have to go now" she said to the blond.

Naruto grinned, "Well see you later then." Naruto said to the girl who statred to walk away before she ran back and kissed Naruto on the check before running away. Naruto touched his cheek where Inuko had kissed him

The date with Ino the week after was equally as good as the one as the one with Inuko only that she was bolder then Inuko and wasn't afraid to cuddle. Both dates left him with one thing left to do, speak with the old man about the CRA.

Naruto walked into the large office, "Sandaime-dono. I have something to ask you to do for me." The blond Juubi said to the old man.

"And what would that be Rokudaime-dono?"

"I wish to instate the CRA on myself" Naruto said to the old kage who let out a content sigh.

"Oh thank kami you decided

* * *

Ok that was the chapter also I will be updating less than before since my computer is breaking and it took me an hour to open the internet and sustain it long enough to post sorry


	6. Chapter 6

Hey whats up all of you out there. I am still working through the problems my computer in having but I will press forward! HAHAHA! Now here we go into story land perverted style since today we have everyone's favorite sour/bitter treat that's right the lemon! that's right free lemons today with this chapter don't want one go around the barrel or turn back since it wouldn't be the last. I am really happy that I broke 200 reviews so here!

Whoa what the hell was that? Did I go insane for a second? What ever, yeah there is a lemon in this chapter. Most people reading this are probably over 18(Yeah right)so its nothing any of you probably haven't seen or read before and if you haven't then prepare to be corrupted(or not you could always skip it) . It was rated M for a reason people and I intend to take full liberty in my writing.

But I was a question would any of you be against an OC bi Hinata? People have been asking for it so I guess I'm not the unbreakable iron wall I thought I was (sigh). Let me know, I don't want people hating on me for something so small so if you really dislike it then leave a simple no or yes if you do. Please no rants about how horrible of a character Hinata is if you truly dislike it the idea then PM me.

Harem-Fem Sasuke (Sayuri), Fem Gaara(Gaia), Narumi, Fem Kiba(Inuko), Mei, Samui, Ino, Temari,Yugito,Yugao,Shizuka, Anko, Tsunade,Kushina, Fu, Shizune, Fem Kakashi(Kazumi), Mikoto, Fem Itachi (Izumi), Tayuya,Karin,Kin,Hana, Kurenai, and Fem-Haku

* * *

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked about the Hokage's relief.

"The council wanted to put you in the program by force but you gave your consent so there is no problem. I mean having a S-rank Hokage level Shinobi attack the village would ruin us Rokudaime-dono." Hiruzen said to the blond with a slight chuckle, but he knew deep down that Naruto could wipe out the village if he wanted so staying on his good side was a must. 'Stupid council could have destroyed us.'

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the mention of the council. They were the reason why his childhood was as bad as it was since they were the ones to tell the village about the Kyuubi and manipulated the village against him. "Why do you allow them to boss you around Sandaime-dono?" Naruto nearly growled at the man.

"What do you mean? I am the ruler of this village" the Sandaime stated proudly as he narrowed his sight on the blond former Hokage.

Naruto smirked, "Do you really think that? Who creates the Academy curriculum?" Naruto asked the old man but already knew the answer.

"The council but..." He was cut of by Naruto asking another question.

"Who runs the trade in the village and the currently as well as homing system?" Naruto asked the man who was now looking at him with wide eyes as realization came to him. Naruto smiled at this, he had reawakened the true Sandaime Hokage.

Hiruzen's widened eyes narrowed. They seemed to have a burning fire behind them now that was missing before. His expression turned serious as he slammed his palms on the desk as he stood up. "The council!" he yelled out in rage. He had finally seen the light. He had become soft, push-able, weak but no more. The village has been in need of money since the Kyuubi attack but it never seemed to have the funds. He saw it now the damn civilian basters filling their pockets while the rest suffered. "ANBU! Get you asses in here this moment!" he order.

Two black clad shinobi shunshined into the room in attention stance. "Hai Hokage-sama!" they called out.

"Call the bloody council to the meeting room now and if they aren't there in thirty minutes they are fucked" he ordered in a commanding voice that was the polar opposite of the grandfatherly tone that he had been using since he was reinstated.

"Hai Hokage-sama" the two said before shunshining away to do their mission.

"How does it feel to be back Sandaime-dono?" Naruto asked the now reawakened Kage.

"It feels good to be back Rokudaime-dono, do you wish to join me at the council meeting?" the sandaime asked the blond who now sported a shit eating grin.

"Oh you bet that I'm ready to." Naruto said to the Sarutobi who stood up from his desk and walked out of the room with Naruto in tow. 'This is going to be fun' Naruto thought as he and the Hokage arrived at the large room that was used for meetings.

The room was currently filled with the clan heads from the Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akamichi, Yamanaka, and Nara, and Asuma representing the Sarutobi since his father was Hokage on the shinobi side while on the right while the left was filled with the eleven riches civilians in the village. In between the two groups were the three village elders Danzo, Homura Mitokado and Koharu Utatane. The shinobi side had four open spots for the Uchiha, Uzumaki,Senju and Namikaze who weren't there at the were all sitting in a large U shaped desk. In the middle of the 'U' was a chair with a large desk.

The Hokage opened the door and walked in with Naruto right behind him. The Hokage took the seat in the middle while Naruto took the Namikaze seat. One of the civilians decided to express his thoughts, "Hokage-sama, why were we called here on such short notice?" the man asked the old Kage.

"We are hear to establish something. I have recently noticed that certain members of the council have been harming the village. So I along with Naruto Namikaze who will from now on act as the Namikaze representative have decided to fix that." The sandaime said as he glared at certain members of the council. "From now on all control over the banks of the village and trade go directly to me. Also the civilian council will have no say in the Academy curriculum as of now. Our village has become weak from letting greed run the village. The civilian council will also have no voice in shinobi affairs."

This caused an uproar from the civilians while the shinobi smirked at the fact that their leader was finally taking charge. Koharu and Homura were a bit worried that they were losing power in the council back to the Hokage. Danzo actually seemed to be smirking at this.

"Dismissed!" the Hokage ordered as he and Naruto walked out of the room. As they arrived in Danzo was already waiting for them. "Danzo-san what do you want?" Hiruzen asked the bandaged man.

"I have come to congratulate you on coming back to your senses." Danzo said to the Hokage.

"Yes its good to be back." Hiruzen said to the other old shinobi. "Also I now that you still run ROOT under my back." He said much to the surprise of Danzo.

"How did you know?" Danzo asked him a little shocked that he had been found out.

"You just told me." The Sandaime said with a victorious smirk. Danzo felt like he should bang his head on a stone wall for falling for that. "But I'm not punishing you. You have the village's best interest in mind so I under stand and want you to start ROOT officially again the village needs protection on your ROOT is able to help. But on the conditions that you give a list of all current members, have them instated as Konoha shinobi, and they must take missions from me and only me. Also no more kidnapping or brain washing. They must be loyal to the village and the Hokage. Those are all that you must agree to."

Danzo seemed to think things over. On the upside he could better protect the village now that he didn't have to hide from the world. On the down side he would lose his personal army. 'The village comes first.' he decided. "Very well Sarutobi. I will agree to your terms. I will send a member later this week with the roster." Danzo said to the his old rival.

Danzo then left the room to go prepare his reports. The Sandaime turned to Naruto, "Was he truthful?" he asked the blond.

"Hai, he was honest. He is on our side now. I would still keep tabs on him though." Naruto said as he too turned to leave the office. "Oh and please don't think that I would ever betray the village. I love this place even if its not the same as mine. As long as we work for peace in this world I will always protect the Will of Fire." Naruto said as he vanished out the door.

Two months later

Naruto, Narumi, Sayuri, and Kazumi were standing in front of the Hokage, Danzo, and Iruka who were going to assign them their next mission. They had just retrieved Tora for the tenth time that week and watched in utter joy as the cat was smothered by her owner."Lets see, we have fence painting, gardening, or..." the Hokage was interrupted by the a cry of 'Tora no!', "... or catching the cat."

"NO!" Narumi yelled at the old man. "No way Jiji we have been doing nothing but D-rank missions for two months now, TWO MONTHS. I want a C-rank mission." She said with a pout.

"Narumi how could you disrespect the Hokage like that!" Iruka yelled at the girl who just glared at him. "Missions are ranked on difficulty with D-rank being the lowest and S-rank being the highest. While I admit that your team is one of the strongest since the Sannin, you guys are still just academy graduates." Iruka stated.

"I believe that they are ready." Danzo said out load as he took a sip of some tea. "I know from observation that Narumi-san is at high chunnin right now and low jonin with the kyuubi while Sayuri-san is at mid chunnin now with out her sharingan. I don't even want to think about what level Naruto-san is but I have a estimation and if I'm right the team could accomplish a C-rank mission easily." Danzo explained to the Hokage and Iruka.

The Sarutobi looked at Danzo from the corner of his eye, "Are you sure Danzo-san?" the Hokage asked the ROOT leader who quietly nodded his response. "Very well. Send him in!" the Hokage called out as a another old man walked through the door.

The old man was a grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes. He wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and a pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck and wore a pointed hat on his head.

"This my protection two little girls, a masked beaulty and... The FOURTH HOKAGE!" the man screamed as he fainted. Everyone in the room sweated dropped at the old man mistaking Naruto as Minato. Half the village still accidentally called him Minato and about half of them believed that Naruto was really Minato in disguise so that he could avoid the paperwork that came with being Hokage.

Hiruzen sighed at the man's behavior. "Well, I'll explain your mission while we wait for him to wake up. This is Mastert bridge builder Tazuna. Your mission is to escort him back to his home in the wave so he can finish a bridge there. This is a C-rank mission and will be outside the village. There is also a low chance that you may encounter bandits on the way so be care full."

Once the Hokage finished the explanation Tazuna had finally awakened. "Man for a second I thought I had the fourth hokage protecting me what a dream." The old man said as he rubbed his sore head since he hand fainted on a oak floor. He looked back at the team and saw Naruto once more. "HOLY SHIT IT WASN'T A DREAM!" he cried in joy.

Naruto laughed nervously, "Actually I'm not Minato Namikaze. I'm a relative of him Naruto Namikaze. Sorry for the confusion." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Tazuna stared at Naruto, "Ok 'Naruto' I'm sorry that I mistook you for Minato 'Naruto'." He said adding emphases on the name Naruto as if he was saying them sarcastically.

Naruto sweat dropped, 'Great now someone outside the village thinks I'm Minato incognito. Maybe I should change me hair style?' the blond thought to himself.

"Well we'll meet at the gates tomorrow morning at six am sharp" Kazumi said to her team and Tazuna. The old bridge builder just nodded. This gave him time to buy more booze to drink on the way home.

As the team was about to leave Narumi grabbed Naruto and Sayuri's arm and flashed them to her bed room. Naruto looked at her in shock as she and Sayuri started to strip. Their cloths leaving themselves in in panties and bras. Narumi wore a burnt set while Sayuri was wearing a black set.

* * *

Lemon

"Naru-chan, Sa-chan what are you two doing?" Naruto asked the two as they crawled onto the bed and moved over to his pants. He had gone on quite a lot of dates with the two over the last two months but he didn't expect them to be so forward.

Narumi smirked as she pulled of his pants. "Well over the two months we've decided that you would be ours. So this is to celebrate us getting our first C-rank mission." Narumi said to him as Sayuri pulled of his boxers revealing Naruto erect 8 inch manhood. "Oh this is gonna be hot" she said as she and Sayuri started to lick his length.

Naruto moaned as he felt their tongues licking what made him a man. Narumi and Sayuri stopped licking him as Narumi took his manhood into her mouth and started to give him the blowjob of the ages as she channeled chakra into her throat causing in to vibrate. Sayuri started to suck on Naruto's balls causing the blond to moan louder.

Wanting to feel more Naruto grabbed Narumi's head as his demonic urges took over and started to face fuck her as he shoved himself down her throat. "Ah Naru-chan, I think I'm cumming" Naruto grunted as he came inside the blond's mouth. Narumi greedily drank all her lover's seed as she continued to suck trying to get more out of him.

Narumi released his cock from he mouth as Sayrui moved over to take her place. To their amazement Naruto's manhood was already erect once more. "Hey Narumi give me a taste of what him." she said as the raven haired beauty and female Namikaze started to make out in front of Naruto who watched in amazement. After a few minutes the two separated and looked at Naruto.

"Liked the show Naru-kun" She said to him as she crawled over to him and placed her nether region over his mouth. "Now you pleasure me." she ordered. She had read all of Jiraiya's books so she was prepared with basic knowledge of the sexual art.

She lowered herself onto his face. Naruto also having read Jiraiya's books knew exactly what to do since the books were made more for guys then girls. Naruto gave her womanhood a long lick causing Narumi to shudder in pleasure. "Oh Naru-kun you that again." she moaned as Naruto started to lick faster now causing the blond jinchuriki to moan louder.

Not wanting to be left out Sayuri took Naruto's manhood and placed it in the valley between her breasts and started to jack him off with her mounds while sucking the head. Naruto moaned into Narumi's pussy as he stuck his tongue inside.

Narumi gasped as Naruto started to eat her out as if he were in some beast like trance. "Naru-koi! I'm cummmMMIMG!" she screamed out as her juices splashed into's Naruto's opened mouth.

Sayuri who was still pumping her breasts along Naruto's length felt him swell as he came all over her tits and face. Sayuri used her fingers to scoop up the jizz on her face, placing the cum in her mouth. She then proceeded to lick the cum of her breasts with a deep blush staining her cheeks. "Mmmm its tastes way better licking it from my body then from Naru-chan's mouth" she moaned."But now it's time for you to taste me me Naru-kun." she said as she crawled over to and replaced narumi who was now over Naruto's manhood.

Narumi stepped off the bed to watched her lover eat out her best friend.

Naruto flipped himself and Sayuri over so he was on top and she was on the bed. Naruto swiftly shoved his tongue into the female Uchiha's sacred spot while his hands moved up and groped her breasts. Sayuri cried out in pleasure as Naruto tweaked her nipples.

The blond demon stopped licking her inter walls and started to suck on her clit. Sayuri screamed in pleasure as she came all over Naruto's face. Both were now panting.

"Hey Sa-chan why don't you take a small break and enjoy the show." Narumi said to the Uchiha who weakly nodded and moved of the bed. Narumi climbed over Naruto and aligned his manhood with her vagina. "Hey Naru-kun how does it feel knowing you are basically taking your own virginity? To be that just makes it far more sexier." Narumi said to the blond who thought about it.

"At first I was a bit creeped out but now that I think about it, it is kind of hot."Naruto said as he placed his hands on her hips. "Ready?"

"Just Fuck me already" Narumi responded. Naruto smirked as he lowered his blonde counterpart down on himself. The two moaned as they felt a sense of completeness within their mind. The Kyuubi's chakra in Narumi resonated with Naruto's own Juubi chakra causing a massive wave of pleasure to wash over the two almost causing them to cum at that moment.

Naruto was now completely sheaved within Narumi. He had gotten in without having to break her hymen since she probably broke it while training with Jiraiya. "Whenever you're ready." Naruto said to the female Jinchuriki.

"I told you to just fuck didn't I" she said with what seemed to be a slight growl. It was the that naruto saw that her eyes were red and filled with demonic lust. Naruto grinned and revealed his now sharpened teeth. Narumi started to bounce up and down on top of the blond.

"Ah Naru-koi you fill up so good!" she cried out as she felt the blond lover. The sound of flesh meeting the two met each other half way.

"Naru-chan, your pussy is like a fucking vice grip." Naruto grunted as he plowed into the Kyuubi jinchuriki.

On the side Sayuri had enough of sitting around and climbed on top of Naruto's chest and started to make out with Sayuri once more while they started to grope each other. The two moaned into each other's mouth.

"Ah Naru-koi I'm cumming" Narumi moaned into Sayuri's mouth as she felt herself reaching her limit.

"Naru-chan, I'm cumming as well." Naruto grunted as the two came at the same time. Narumi felt Naruto's seed shoot deep inside of herself. Sayuri then came on Naruto's chest, not being able to handle Narumi's ministrations any longer.

"Naru-kun, you think you still have one more load for little old me" Sayuri said with a cute pout that could melt the heart of even the coldest man.

"Yeah I think so." Naruto said to the Uchiha who smirked.

"Good, but I don't feel like taking it in the pussy right now. How about..." She trailed of as he leaded forward and stuck her ass up in the air. "... My ass" she said in a sultry tone.

Naruto smirked once again as he placed his manhood at the entrance to her her ass. And slowly pushed in inch by inch.

"Oh kami" Sayrui said in a trembling voice as she felt Naruto slowly defile her ass. She turned to him with a glare, "Don't bother starting slow just fuck me as hard as you can." Sayrui ordered the blond.

Naruto nodded and started to drive into her ass with recklessly. "Sa-chan you ass is so tight." Naruto grunted.

"Faster Naru-kun. Give be everything." Sayuri moaned out as she became lost in a world of sexual pleasure.

'Maybe that could work.' Naruto said in his head as he gained a devious smile. "Sa-chan get ready because you wouldn't be able to sit down for weeks after this." Naruto said to the raven haired beauty.

"I don't care! Just fuck me harder" she order the blond who started to channel chakra.

'I've never seen Sayuri like this. I think she's taking out all her frustration about her brother through sex.' Narumti thought to herself as she watched in near awe of how her friend had become in bed with her 'cousin'. he young Jichuriki then saw the devious smile Naruto was giving Sayuri. 'He wouldn't..."

"Jinton- shadow-less fucking" Naruto roared out as his hips became a blur from the speed of him fucking the Uchiha.

'He would' Narumi sweat-dropped as she watched Sayuri scream like she had never screamed before. 'I wish I had told him to do that.' she mentally sighed to herself.

"OH KAMI YESSSS! THAT FEELS AMAZING NARU-KOI! RIGHT THERE AHHH!." She screamed out at the top of her lungs as she experienced several orgasms within the span of three minutes as Naruto rearranged her insides. "NARU-KOI! I'M CUMMMMMMIIIIINNNNGG" She cried out.

"I'M CUMMING SA-CHAN" Naruto roared he came inside her ass.

Sayuri fainted as her largest, hardest, and longest orgasm so far. Sayuri's eye rolled back as she fainted with a fulfilled smiled.

Naruto scooped her up and took her to a guess room to rest.

"Hey you aren't finished" Narumi said as she hugged him from behind. "I feel like another round." And with that the two went back to the master bedroom and continued their 'activities' while the young Uchiha rested. Non of them ever noticed the small drip of blood coming out of the closet.

Next day

The three genin waited for Kazumi and Tazuna to arrive so that they could head out on their mission. When Kazumi and Tazuna arrived the silver haired kunoichi noticed that the three seemed to have a sort of glow to themselves. 'I don't want to know.' she thought. Little did she know that soon she too would have that glow.

* * *

Finished. So if you read the lemon it was a average sized chapter but if you didn't then it was short so the length depended on how perverted you are. And yes Danzo will be a good guy in the story. I mean, I know I made him seem bad in my other story but I realized that he is just a nationalist and wants to protect his home even if he was inhuman about it so I made him lets of a dick and made Sarutobi see what was happening in the village since I always thought cannon Sarutobi was a bit weak minded since he could have just NOT told the village about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto

Oh and I fixed my computer, well mostly fixed it anyways.

Yeah so if you wan review, favorite, follow

later


	7. Chapter 7

sup so here is the wave arc. After carefully thinking about it I have decided to add Tsume to the Harem since so many have asked for it and I'm such a nice and not evil guy.

Harem-Fem Sasuke (Sayuri), Fem Gaara(Gaia), Narumi, Fem Kiba(Inuko), Mei, Samui, Ino, Temari,Yugito,Yugao,Shizuka, Anko, Tsunade,Kushina, Fu, Shizune, Fem Kakashi(Kazumi), Mikoto, Fem Itachi (Izumi), Tayuya,Karin,Kin,Hana, Kurenai,Tsume and Fem-Haku

Ok that's it. also no Hinata since half the world hates her for no reason. Really I don't see what is so bad about her but the people have made their choice. Oh and I will now use the Japanese name for the country since they sound cooler.

One with the good stuff

* * *

Chapter-7

Team seven and Tazuna had already left Konoha and were heading towards Nami no Kuni. They walked down the dirt path which was flanked on both sides by trees the group of five passed by a lone puddle.

'Really what were they thinking when they came up with this plan?! Those two demon brothers sure are stupid no wonder they were only C-rank missing nin.' Naruto thought as he stared at the puddle. "Hey guys! I have to take a leak!" Naruto yelled as he walked over to the puddle which held the two ninja.

Right before Naruto got there the two decided that it would be a good time to get out before a 'kid' peed on them.

"Brat. I should to kill you for what you were going to do. Give us the old man" The one with one horn growled. Naruto recognized his as Gozu. They nuke nin readied is claw only to fall unconscious from a chop to the neck delivered by Naruto as the other Naruto disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"Gozu!" the other one said who Naruto remembered as Meizu who had two horns on his forehead protector. The nuke nin launched his gauntlet at Naruto who blocked the attack with his forearm which was covered in a mechanical armor. "What the?!" That was all he managed to say before Kazumi knocked him out.

"What should we do with them?" Sayuri asked her teammates who looked at each other.

"We should tie them up and leave them for a group of ANBU to pick them up during their patrol." The silver-haired Kunoichi said before she turned to Tazuna who was sweating bullets by now. "Tazuna-san can you please tell me why there were missing nin from Kiri trying to kill you?" Kazumi asked the bridge builder.

Tazuna sighed and decided that it would be for the best if he told them the truth. "You see the wave used to be a prosperous nation year back. We had trade and everyone was happy, but then Gato came to the wave and bought all ports. In an island nation like Nami no Kuni, if you control the ports you control everything else. He acts as if he was our king. He sends his thugs and bandits out to rob us and even takes some of the girls in the village to become slaves for him... sex slaves." Tazuna said as his balled his fists and tears streaked down his cheeks.

The three kunoichi on the team looked enraged at the fact that Gato had turned several girls into sex slaves and in turn raped them. "While this is clearly a B-rank if not A-rank mission, there is no way in hell I will let this stand!" Kazumi growled out with Sayuri and Narumi agreeing with her.

Naruto smiled at this. He knew that this time he had the power to make sure that Haku and Zabuza lived this time. "Good then we have our true mission." Naruto said as he walked past everyone, "Our mission is to liberate the Wave." he said as he looked over his shoulder giving the other four a confident smile.

Tazuna smiled as tears of joy fell from his eyes. "Thank you. Thank you very much." Tazuna cried.

The group walked until they came to a river. The air was now think with mist that blocked their view of the other side. The ferry man allowed them on his small boat as he took them to the other side. During this trip the team saw the large bridge through the fog.

"Impressive" Narumi said as she appraised the bridge.

"Yep that is my pride and joy. The hope of Nami no Kuni." Tazuna said with a proud smile.

While the others were looking at he marvel of a bridge Naruto was thinking about somethings else. 'We are almost to the spot were we ran into Zabuza-san and Haku-san. Thinking of Haku-san I wonder if he is truly a girl this time around. The first time during the wave I thought he was a girl, I mean what man wears a pink Kimono!' Naruto thought in his head.

"Hey Naru-kun?" Sayuri said as she shook his shoulder. "What do you think will happen? this is now a B-rank mission and it's our first one out of the village." She asked. In all she was excited and nervous at the same time. This was a chance to see how far she had gotten in her training to match her 'brother' Itachi.(She still thinks Itachi is a guy). But there was the chance that she could die too.

Naruto smirked, "Don't worry Sa-chan, if we run into anything I'll take care of it." Naruto said as he leaned back and closed his eyes. While he appeared calm on the outside he was still nervous about trying to save Haku and Zabuza without looking like a traitor.

He had worked on his powers for two months now with his shadow clone training and had gotten better controls on his Sharingan could form most of the skeleton but no the muscle and skin on his Susanoo and could now do Shinra Tensei every ten seconds. He was able to recreate two technique he once but was keeping them a secret unless he needed to use them to protect his friends though he had a feeling that this time the Wave mission was going to be far more difficult than before.

The group had finally arrived at the shore of Nami no Kuni and continued on foot. Eventually Narumi reacted to the same white rabbit that Naruto had reacted to in his own time line.

'White fur? but it's summer?' Kazumi thought to herself before she heard the sound of metal cutting air. "Get down!" She shouted to the group as she pulled Tazuna down to the forest floor while Naruto did the same for Narumi and Sayuri.

A massive butcher knife with two cut outs in it flew above them into a nearby tree. Naruto recognised the blade as the Kubikiribocho. On the handle of the blade was Zabuza Momochi. Zabuza was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face. He wore his forehead protector sideways on his head and was shirtless, with his chest only covered by a belt to which he attached his Kubikiribōchō, wearing baggy pants with the striped pattern typical of Kirigakure and mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to his elbows, with matching leg-warmers.

"Well if it isn't Kazumi of the Sharingan." Zabuza said to the silver-haired Kunoichi. The air was thick with killer intent from Zabuza. Both Narumi and Sayuri were panting and gasping for air. Kazumi was sweating a bit from the pressure while Naruto was completely unaffected, which was something Zabuza took notice of. "And his little team of pretend ninja."

"You should learn not to underestimate your opponents Zabuza-san." Naruto said to the former swordsman of the mist who looked at Naruto like he was crazy. "Or else you might just end up dead." he said. The moment the word dead left Naruto's mouth Zabuza felt steel against his throat. He looked to his side to find Naruto standing next to him with a kunai.

"How the...?" Zabuza exclaiemed in shock as he looked back at the Naruto standing next to his team. That naruto then turned into a flock of crows that flew away.

'Man I love doing that! No wonder why Itachi always started his battles like that.' Naruto thought to himself in satisfaction that he had surprised the feared Zabuza Momochi. Naruto then jumped away from the kiri nuke nin and stood next to his team once more.

"Well kid I'll give you that one. Maybe you aren't just a wannabe shinobi" the demon of the Mist praised as he dislodged his blade from the tree he was standing on. "Now the real battle begins. Haku come out I may need your help in this battle.

Out of the trees another shinobi wearing a Kiri hunter nin mask jumped down. Haku's disguised as a hunter-nin outfit consisted of the standard Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at Haku's knees. Over this Haku wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around the waist was a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around Haku's waist twice. Haku also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as the kimono and nail polish on the ninja's fingernails and toenails in matching blue-green color. When wearing this outfit, Haku's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of hair fell loose framing haku's face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends.

"Kazumi-sensei you take Zabuza, I'll take this Haku." Naruto said as he stood next to his sensei. Naruto seperated from Kazumi's side and went towards Haku at unreal speeds.

The masked ninja was quick to dodge and jumped back. Naruto chased after her before blurring out of existence and reappearing in front of Haku, delivering a swift punch to the face. Haku skipped along the forest floor a few times before correcting herself. Naruto could see the two small bulges through the haori and figured that she was binding them.

"So you are a girl." Naruto said with a small smirk. He preformed a few hand signs before calling out, "Jinton-Sonic kick" as he lashed out a kick into the air at sonic speeds releasing a sonic boom that blew Haku back.

"I will not lose. I am Zabuza-sama's ultimate weapon." the now identified kunoichi said before charging at Naruto with senbon in hand. " Suiton- Gunshot jutsu" Haku said as she preformed a few one-handed signs before she shot a ball of condensed water at Naruto who blocked it with a sheild he made with Asura path.

"Give up. Jinton- light-speed Shuriken" Naruto said as he threw five shuriken at unheard of speeds. Haku with her high-speeds was able to dodge three of them but was cut by one on her left thigh and another one in her right arm. Luckily for her Naruto wasn't aiming to kill so she wasn't severely damaged.

"Never! Suiton- Exploding Water Colliding Wave! " Haku yelled as large quantities of water came out of her mouth and flooded the surrounding area. Naruto managed to jump onto a tall tree to avoid this nut knew that she now had the advantage since he still couldn't absorb normal chakra yet.

'She's stronger then Haku-san in my world' Naruto thought to himself before jumping out of the way to avoid a few senbon thrown by the Ice user. Naruto created a clone, "take this, Fujin and Raijin Jutsu" they called out as Naruto created a large tornado while the clone fired an electrical current into it. Haku managed to dodged the blunt of the attack but was still blown back the the fierce winds.

"this is it, Thousand Flying Water Needles of Death" Haku said as several needles made up of water from her earlier jutsus rose and surrounded Naruto. "I'm sorry but this is your end." Haku said to Naruto as she let the needles shoot forward.

"Shinra Tensei" Naruto said as he blasted everything near him away from him. Now he knew why it was Nagato's favorite move, it was over powered as hell, the Rinnegan was truly a gift from the heavens, unfortunately Madara had it too so it was also a curse.

Haku's eyes widened behind her mask as she watched one of her best attacks get deflected to easily. "No way! Not even Zabuza-sama can escape that jutus without getting wounded!" she yelled in shock and a bit of fear. She knew that she had to go all out on this man to even have a chance to win. "Secret Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors" Haku said as several mirrors made of ice rose from the water. There were twelve in ground level, eight over them, with a last one in the center on top forming a dome.

'Well this brings back memories' Naruto thought to himself as he watched Haku get into one of the mirrors. Haku's reflection appeared on every single ice mirror making it look like she was everywhere at once. "Well this is a neat jutsu you have here Haku-chan." Naruto said.

"This is your ended. I wanted to avoid killing you since I can see that you have a bloodline like me but its seems that now it's unavoidable." Haku said as she readied herself to attack by taking senbon into each hand. "Farewell." Haku said as she started to move at high speeds as launching senbon into Naruto. within a few second Naruto looked like a pin cushion and fell to the ground. "It's over" she sighed.

"Wow how come all shinobi I meet are so over confident." Naruto said as he rose up zombie style as all the needles fell of him. Naruto's cloak was now ruined with hundreds of holes but his skin looked fine. "You are going to need more than that to pierce my skin." he said as he knocked on his arm which made the sound of metal hitting metal revealing that he once again had the Asura path armor on. 'Gotta love the Asura path' he thought to himself. 'Actually maybe I'm overusing it a bit' he thought as he deactivated the path.

'How many Kekkei Genkais does this man have!? he is able to move at unreal speed, control gravity, and create armor on his skin.' Haku thought to herself as she tried to figure out a way to attack him.

"Hey Haku-chan! I'm not going to use my armor anymore this is getting boring." Naruto called out.

'Boring! He thinks this is boring!' Haku thought in suprise. "Well if you're giving me this chance then I will use this more my advantage." she said as she renewed her attacks on the blond who this time dodged everything or blocked it with his sword. "Hold still" she grit her teeth as she tried to hit him to no success.

"Well I think it's time to end this." Naruto said as he pointed his hand right at her. Haku would have been surprised but by now she knew that this man had completely out classed her. "Bansho Tenin" Naruto said as he pulled her towards him until he had her by the neck.

'Good bye Zabuza-sama' she thought as she fell into unconsciousness. With Haku out of the fight the mirrors fell leting Naruto out. Naruto however instead of killing her he put her over his shoulder and walked back to his team who had a tied up Zabuza and a knocked out Kazumi.

"Hey guys how did your fight go?" Naruto asked them. His tow teammate plus Tazuna gave him a looked that said, 'see for yourself' since Kazumi was currently out of chakra and Narumi and Sayuri had a few minor cuts. "Well anyways we should get to your house Tazuna-san.

The alcoholic nodded and led the way to his home. Naruto had created clones to carry the three unconscious ninja while he talked to his teammates. "This place looks awful" Narumi said to her two friends/lovers.

"Yeah, how could anybody do this to someone?" Sayuro said with a glare. She had a small flashback to the day her 'brother' massacred the Uchiha clan.

"This is what happens when the greedy get too much power." Naruto said. His face was currently unreadable. He made a mental note to have Danzo send his ROOT to kill of any others high ranking officials in Gato's company to make sure that now one ever took over Gato's place as a tyrant in Nami no Kuni.

The team arrived at a two story house near the water. It actually stood on a platform over the water suspened by several wooden posts. "Hey Tsunami I'm home!" Tazuna yelled as he knocked on the door.

The door open to show a beautiful woman with dark blue hair and black eyes. she wore a pink shirt with red around the collar and sleeves. "Tou-san your home!" she exclaimed happy that her father had returned safely.

"Jiji!" a small boy with spiky black hair and dark eyes. He wore green overalls and a yellow shirt with a blue and white striped hat.

"Yeah thanks to these ninja. I would be dead if they weren't here." Tazuna said with a deep laugh as he pointed to the ninja.

Tsunami noticed the three unconscious ones and couldn't help but ask, "Are those three alright?"

Naruto was the one to answer since he was the now in charge. "The silver haired kunoichi is our sensei Kazumi Hatake. The other two are attackers who we will interrogate once they awaken." Naruto said to the Wave native.

While she seemed a bit nervous about letting the enemy into their home she trusted them since her father did. "Alright I'll prepare some rooms for you guys upstairs. I'll have one of the women and you can stay with Inari my son. I'll gave a separate room for your... prisoners." she said to Naruto.

"Actually I'll stay with the prisoners." Naruto said much to the surprise of his teammates.

"Naru-kun why would you stay with them? They might try to kill you!" Narumi asked her lover.

Naruto smiled back at her, a little to sweetly. "Just trust me Naru-chan" he said sending shivers down everyone's back. Narumi quickly nodded and shuffled away.

Later that night.

Zabuza stirred as he finally awoke from their slumber. "Where am I?" he asked himself before he realized that he was still tied up. He looked and saw the still unconscious Haku. "Looks like you lost Haku-chan." Zabuza said to himself.

"Yes she did" he heard from a shadowed wall as two red ringed eyes stared at him. "I have a proposition to give you Zabuza-san" the man said.

'Well shit' Zabuza thought to himself.

* * *

There it is. I hope you liked it. I decided to change the arc a bit since I wanted to show a bit more of Naruto's strength by haveing a high level fight with the Akatsuki again. The fight between Kazumi and Zabuza was the same as the anime/Manga. So can any of you guess what might be the two secret attacks Naruto has. You probably wouldn't get it but I still like to ask. If you get it right which I'm sure you will not you get a shout out. I'll give you a hint think of a nuke for one of them and the other is from a shippuden movie.

Review, favorite, follow

Later


	8. Chapter 8

Yo. Ok so a lot of you have been grilling me lately about being anti-Hinata. I will say this once, I am the one writing the story. I asked you guys what you wanted and you guys said no Hinata. now I get several reviews saying that they wanted Hinata. I'm sorry to you guys who want Hinata but I gave you guys a chance to speak up and few did. So if you must have Hinata with Naruto then I politely incline you to write your own fanfiction. And if no Hinata is a deal breaker and you want to stop reading my story then by all mean go and read another story.

I just felt like that need to be said. I'm sorry for the rant but I couldn't let the issue stand, Also if you guys were insulted when I said half the world hates hinata, then you should know that was a hyperbole.

Now enough of the serious shit and onto the porn... I mean story! Yes story! Quick side note this will be the second last chapter in the wave arc with the next being the epilogue and the start of the chunnin exams.

I don't own Naruto or anything else.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Yes she did" he heard from a shadowed wall as two red ringed eyes stared at him. "I have a proposition to give you Zabuza-san" the man said.

'Well shit' Zabuza thought to himself. He was completely at the man's mercy at the moment. He didn't have is sword and his chakra was sealed. "Who are you?" the eyebrow less nuke-nin asked the ring eyed man.

The man just chuckled, "I guess I should introduce myself shouldn't I?" the man said as he walked out of shadows and into the moonlight. "I'm..." He started but was cut off by Zabuza.

"Minato Namikaze!" the swordsman nearly screamed. The man just face faulted.

"NO! I'm NARUTO Namikaze! Why does everyone get me and him confuse all the time! It's bad enough that it happens in Konoha but now it happens outside of it as well!" Naruto ranted in rage that even a former ANBU like Zabuza thought that he was his father. 'That's it I'm changing my hair style. Maybe I'll copy the original Rikudo Sennin's hair style with the slicked back hair and and two horn like spikes. Yeah that will do.' Naruto planned in his head.

Zabuza blinked a few times, "So your not Minato Namikaze?" He asked the now annoyed blond who gave him a load 'NO!'. "Ok, ok, now what is this proposition you have. I'm useless now since I have now weapon or chakra so tell me what you want."

Naruto smiled, "Oh that's simple. I want information on Gato. I want to know where he lives, where he keeps his slaves, and where he keeps his money." Naruto listed as he looked at Zabuza in the eyes.

"Now what would I get from giving you this knowledge?" Zabuza asked the blond who glared at him. The tension was high in the room now. One wanted information while the other didn't want to give up the information.

"Now about you life." Naruto said as he leaked killer intent onto Zabuza who started to sweat from the pressure. The blond Juubi let out an amused chuckle, "I'll give you the man power to take Kiri." Naruto answered.

"How much man power." Zabuza asked Naruto.

"one hundred ANBU." Naruto said. Now that he had Danzo on his side he also had the ROOT ANBU as well. ROOT consisted of about five hundred ANBU. All he had to do was convince the Hokage that giving aid to the rebels was a good idea.

"One hundred able men!?" Zabuza questioned. How could one genin have the ability to call on so many ninja at a whim. No it had to be a lie. There was no way that a brat no matter who he looked like or who he was related to had that much access to shinobis. "Lies!"

"ROOT" Naruto called out as five ANBU shunshined behind him. Naruto smirked, "These are ROOT ANBU. They were made to be perfect Shinobi. While the way they were trained took away much of their potential since Danzo killed their emotions, they feel no remorse and have no fear of death. They are killing machines." Naruto said to Zabuza who was now considering the Blond's deal.

"So if I agree then you will assist me in becomeing Mizukage?" Zabuza asked Naruto just to make sure that he heard correctly.

"Correct Zabuza-san. If you agree I will tell the Hokage to send Root ANBU to help you." Naruto said as he dismissed the five ANBU. Naruto knew he had Zabuza in his palm. While he disliked useing humans like tools of war, he couldn't... wouldn't let Haku and Zabuza dies once more.

Zabuza sighed, "Fine I will tell you everything about Gato on one more condition." the Demon of the Mist said. "Please take Haku-chan with you." He said as he looked down at the girl. "I know I treat her like she's weapon and for a while I believed that. But I recently started to think of her as more of daughter. While she has killed before, she is still to innocent to see war like that in Kiri." Zabuza explained to Naruto who nodded. War was a horrible thing.

"Very well. I'll take Haku-chan will me. I'll protect her with my life. That is the promise of a life time." Naruto said with a gentle smile that was betrayed by his demonic red eyes. "Oh and I want to fight you once the war finishes." Naruto said before he left the room leaving Zabuza to think.

'I think I just let the devil out on Gato.' The 'demon' thought to himself before he fell back asleep.

Two Days later

Naruto was getting ready for his raid on Gato's mansion. He hadn't told his team since ROOT was involved and it was top-secret that was only known by the council, the Hokage, and himself. Since his cloak was destroyed by Haku during their battle. Naruto bought a new outfit to wear until he got back home. He was currently wearing a black muscle shirt and baggy black pants. attached to his hip were his kunai and shuriken holders. He had covered the his face with a ANBU mask he had made using the Banbutsu Sozo (Creation of all things). The mask was black with red around the eyes.

'Its go time' He thought to himself as he jumped out the room window. Gato's home was directly north east from his location. It was about three miles away, which for a ninja was nothing at all. They could run dozens of miles per day plus being a Namikaze and Uzumaki never hurt since he had superior speed and stamina.

As he ran through the forest he stayed on the look out for any of Gato's men. He knew that he couldn't go all out since he was on a small island and a bijuu appearing there would stir up all sorts of trouble for the small island country.

A few minutes of running at super speed thanks to the Jinton he arrived at a large building surrounded by a tall wall made up of white stone. The building itself was basically a Japanese style castle. 'So this is wear all the money he steals went. Makes me wish that I had killed the midget the first time around.' Naruto thought as he approached the gates.

"Halt! Who are you!?" one of the bandit guards that was guarding the castle yelled. Naruto not wanting to deal with them simply burned them to death using Amateratsu. As the screams of the burning guards rang out the others inside decided to go into high alert.

"ROOT" Naruto called as the five emotionless ANBU came to his call. "Kill every bandit, thug, or nuke nin you see. Leave the slaves alone and make sure that Gato doesn't escape. Also I want Gato-teme for myself. I plan to be one to make him pay for all that he has done." Naruto ordered. He was ready to Tsukiyomi the fuck out of Gato.

"Hai Naruto-sama!" The five called as they charged the castle. Naruto ignored the fighting outside as he walked into the large house. Anybody that tried to get in his way ended up on the receiving end of a cut from Sabukukaze. Normally he wouldn't be this ruff less but these men were the scum of the world. They enslaved, stole, killed, and raped.

Breaking down the wooden door to the house with a small Shinra tensei. He walked down the halls until he came to his destination- Gato's office. Ripping the door off its hinges he stormed in on the little shit of a bastard Gato who was in the middle of speaking with a man with slicked back white hair.

"Oh there is you target." Gato said with a cocky smirk. The man turned and grinned madly at Naruto.

"So you will be my next sacrifice to Jashin-sama?" The man said as he stood up. He wore a black high collared black cloak with red clouds. The front of his cloak was opened showing a pendent that seemed to be a triangle inside and ring.

"Hidan" Naruto said in a hushed voice. He really didn't want to fight the Akatsuki but now it seemed like he had little choice. "So your working with the Akatsuki now Gato." Naruto said as he blurred behind Gato. "But that's still not enough to save yourself!" Naruto roared as he stabbed Gato through the Heart before Hidan could eve react.

"HEY! That was my income source you motherfucker!" Hidan yelled as he charged at Naruto with his triple scythe. Naruto managed to bring his sword up to block the three blades from hitting him. He remembered from last time that all Hidan had to do was ingest your blood then get into his ritual seal and stab himself. While Naruto was now immortal since he was the new Juubi. It was not a good idea to let you opponents find that out... or anybody really since that could lead to he himself being chased after.

Jumping back he sheathed his sword and started to do hand signs. Hidan being immortal didn't care and charged at the juubi. "Katon- Fire dragon's roar!" Naruto said as he put his hands together in a creating a tube and exhaled into it. A large stream of fire spewed out of the other end.

Hidan, not being able to dodge in time ran head first into the fires. The fires completely charred the office of the once billionaire. Out of the raging fires Hidan ran out and attempted to decapitate Naruto. Key word was attempted.

Time seemed to slow as The scythe approached Naruto's neck. Hidan grinned wildly at the thought of killing the blond man. Naruto on the other hand had a different plan. "Jinton-Shadow-less Flight." said to himself as he blurred out of Hidan's way. Naruto appeared over the fires absorbing them back into himself as he preformed another set of hand signs. "Suiton- Water Dragon jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a large stream of water came out of his mouth and took the shape of a dragon. The water dragon smashed Hidan through the office wall and into the back courtyard of the mansion which was covered in the blood of the dead bandits.

"Nice view." Hidan said as he looked at all the blood on the ground. Naruto stepped out of ruined office and faced Hidan. The silver haired nuke-nin's cloak was half burnt of now and he had a few bad burns on his left arm. "Damn brat you are good. No wonder you beat Itachi-san. But you can't kill me since I'm immortal!" the crazed shinobi laughed out.

"I know that." Naruto said to the pink eyed psychopath. "The cult of Jashin is able to gain immortality by sacrificing human beings. Like you I have met gods before." Naruto said as he flicked three shurikens at Hidan who didn't even bother to dodge.

"So you too worship a god." The insane priest said as he picked of the shuriken stuck to his torso. "Well maybe you should consider joining the cult of Jashin. It's a great thing, you gain immortality and can do whatever the fuck you want to do. If you do I'll spar you since Jashin-sama will be displeased if I killed such a strong potential follower." Hidan said as he preached his religion.

Naruto sweat dropped at the this. "Sorry but immortality from Jashin is of no use to me." Naruto said before getting into a ready stance. Hidan seemed to get serious now.

"You dare turn away the will of Jashin. Die maggot!" He roared as he charged at Naruto once more. Naruto seeing that the fight was not going to stop any time soon charged as well. When Naruto got near he tried to leg sweep Hidan only for the Akatsuki member to jump over him and try to stab him with the three blades of his scythe. Naruto managed to use Jinton to once again dodge the scythe and kicked Hidan in the back of the head.

The silver haired nuke-nin bounced a few times of the ground before correcting himself. "Damn it DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!" He yelled as he threw the scythe at Naruto who jumped over it. Hidan smirked as he pulled the wire attached to the scythe making it turn back and cut Naruto it half. Before Hidan could celebrate, Naruto's body poofed into a log.

Naruto appeared to Hidan's left and did a palm thrust to his upper arm. Hidan staggered back as Naruto jumped back.

"Is that all you have!" Hidan roared as he charged at Naruto once more with no regard for his own safety.

Naruto smirked at the silver hair's man attempt to kill him and prepared a few hand signs. As the blade approached his neck Naruto finished his jutsu. "Hiraishin- boundless throw" Naruto whispered into Hidan's ear when the immortal's blade was inches from his neck. In an instant Hidan flashed away.

Far far away

Hidan arrived in a flash onto a large flat chunck of ice in the middle of the ocean. The only thing there besides him was a large penguin. Hidan looked around at his suroundings to see nothing but the open sea. He couldn't even any icebergs.

"What the hell?" He yelled to himself as he franticly looked around to see if he could see anything in the distance. "Where the hell am I?!" he cried out to himself. The only response he got was a noise from the penguin. Hidan turned and glared at the flightless bird. "If I can't find a sacrifice in three days your going to have a pike going through your ass and out of your throat.

Even if they were separate species the bird seemed to understand and started pale rapidly.

Back at the wave

Naruto just laughed as he headed back inside Gato's castle to free the slaves. Walking to the lowest level of the building he came up on several jail cells filled with people of both genders and all ages. Walking down the halls he broke every lock releasing the slaves. He came up on the last room where he heard muffled cried. Breaking down the metal door he found a girl about his age with spiky mint green hair with an orange clip. Her skin was a deep caramel color. Her eyes were a beautiful orange eyes. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fish net armor underneath, long white armlets, and fish net shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

Naruto recognized her as Fu, the Nanabi Jinchuriki. What was she doing here? She was a Taki kunoichi, so why was she in one of Gato's jail cells. She was wrapped in chains and chakra suppressors. "Fu are you ok?" Naruto asked her. Her head lifted up and glared at him.

"Why do you care human! You here to by me and use me as a sex toy like what happened to the other slaves!" She growled at him. He could see her trying to call on the Nanabi's chakra but the seals prevented her.

Naruto looked at her with sad eyes. Deidara was right she did hate humanity after all. "Fu-san, look I'm not here to hurt you or any of the other slaves. I'm here to save all of you." Naruto said to her.

Fu just scuffed and turned her head away from him. "Why would you save me human. Did Taki finally see their mistake in selling me to Gato-teme and sent you to get me back?" She asked sarcastically.

Naruto's eyes widened at this. Taki had SOLD their Jinchuriki to Gato, how could a hidden village every approve of that! How the hell did that happen anyways Shibuki would never do that. The man was a coward but not cold-hearted enough to sell a girl into slavery.

Naruto growled as he power began to rise with his rage. His appearance changed as his whiskers got darker and his eyes turned into their Tengan form. Fu's eyes widened at this, 'Is he a Jinchuriki as well?' she asked herself as she saw the man show traits of a bijuu.

Inside Fu the Nanabi ,Chomei was spazzing out as she felt the power matched that out all Bijuus at the same time symbolizing one thing- The Juubi.

After a few seconds Naruto calmed down enough to regress the changes. "Sorry you had to see that Fu-san. My name is Naruto Namikaze" he apologized as he cut her binds.

"Are you a Jinchuriki as well?" She asked. Tears were building up in her eyes as she looked at Naruto. Naruto tilted his head in confusion. "Are you a Jinchuriki?!" Fu asked no demanded this time.

Naruto smiled, "No I'm not a Jinchuriki." Naruto said in a cheery tone. Fu hope fell as she now knew that the man in front of her was not like her. "I'm a former Jinchuriki!" Naruto yelled as he fist pumped.

Fu's head snapped up at this. "Former! How the hell are you a FORMER jinchuriki? The host dies after the bijuu is extracted, I know since I saw it happen with my mother!" Fu yelled at the blond who smiled back kindly taking her aback.

"I never had my bijuu extracted since I merged with it to become a demon." Naruto said much to her surprise.

Fu's expression was best described as fish-like. Her jaw had dropped and he was gasping. Naruto smirked at this. He loved getting this reaction out of people. Before Fu could ask any questions Naruto spoke once again.

"Now lets get these people out of here. Since I'm sure they have been here for far too long." Naruto said to the jinchuriki who nodded silently as he walked out of the metal cell with her in tow.

The blond demon led all the people out of the castle and back to the outside world and freedom. Fu kept glancing over at Naruto from time to time. "So how were you treated when you were a jinchuriki?" Fu asked. She had to know, was she the only one treated badly or was is common for regular humans to mistreat Jinchuriki.

Naruto smiled sadly, "I was treated basically the same as you. I was ignored, over priced at shops, treated badly and beaten occasionally." Naruto answered sadly. Fu's hand clinched shut at his answer. "Calm down Fu-san. I wasn't done. I was treated badly until they started to see what I could do and eventually I gain their respect when I saved my village from destruction." Naruto smiled down to her since she was a few inches shorter.

"But they mistreated you! How could you save them!? Why would you save them?!" She cried out to him. Naruto smiled sadly at her. She really had lost her faith in humanity, guess he would have to bring it back.

"I did it because I wanted to protect my precious people. I wanted to prove to them that they were wrong about me and that I loved the village. Hate leads to conflict. When one shows hate to another, the other hates back. This starte a cycle of hatred in the world. The only way to stop it is for a party to stop hating the other. Then peace can be achieved through understanding." Naruto said with a smile as he explained to Fu his way.

Fu looked perplexed at this. Stop hating the one that hurt you and eventually they'll see you for who you are. She bit her lip as she thought about it. Was it possible for her to spot hating humanity.

"Wise word for such a young man." Naruto heard behind him. Behind him stood a short old lady, her eyes shut with wrinkles. "That's a good philosophy you have there. If only more people thought like you the world would be a better place." She sad with a hint of sadness.

"Yeah, but my dream is to make that happen. That was my sensei's dream and I promised to him and his first wayward disciple that I would do it and I never break my promises Baa-san." Naruto said enthusiastically. Fu looked at Naruto in a new light. He was her savior after all.

"That's a good quality boy." She chuckled. She moved up her sleeve to reveal a seal. She channeled some chakra into it releasing it. In a puff of smoke she was holding a very large scroll. "This is the jackal contract. It severed me well back in my day. I have no use for it now a days so I'm passing it on to you as my way of supporting your cause." She said as she handed the scroll over to Naruto.

Naruto eyed the scroll for a second with wide eyes. He had lost his toad contract when he died so this could serve as his replacement, plus the animal path allowed him to sign several contracts with different animals. 'Baa-san, I can't..." he started but stopped when he noticed that she wasn't there anymore. He turned to Fu, "Where did she go?"

Fu shook her head, "I don't know I was looking at the scroll bu man for a old bag of bones she can move fast." Fu said to Naruto who sealed the scroll away in a seal on his shoulder.

"So Fu where are you going?" Naruto asked the dark-skinned girl.

"I don't know. Taki sold me out so not there." She said with a sad look. She turned to Naruto, "Maybe I can go with you Naruto-san." she said to Naruto who nodded. This way he could protect her from the Akatsuki. He went back inside and took Gato's head and sealed it in a scroll.

"Well that's done" Naruto said as he and Fu walked back out of the castle leaving clones to collect anything of value to give to the people of the wave.

* * *

There the chapter is done. So Haku and Fu are joining the leaf now, and Naruto made a deal with Zabuza to give him troops. Plus Naruto got the jackal contract.

He will have two other contracts. One will be scorpions but I still need a third. Any non-over powered ideas. That means no Dragons or mythical creatures, he's a demon guys he don't need that much support.

Ok I edit this chapter since after rereading it I saw how retard the fight ended so I changed it.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it had taken so long for me to post this chapter but my computer got fucked up and is completely unusable. I Managed to barrow a computer so a short while from a friend that is out-of-town but fear not! I shall start updating faster once I buy a new computer next week.

Harem-Fem Sasuke (Sayuri), Fem Gaara(Gaia), Narumi, Fem Kiba(Inuko), Mei, Samui, Ino, Temari, Yugito, Yugao, Shizuka, Anko, Tsunade, Kushina, Fu, Shizune, Fem Kakashi(Kazumi), Mikoto, Fem Itachi (Izumi), Tayuya,Karin,Kin,Hana, Kurenai,Tsume and Fem-Haku

Also I have decided that with so many ideas I will make Naruto have as many summons as I please but he will probably have no more than six at most. So contacts so far are scorpion, jackals, bats, and maybe whales. I chose bats because bats are awesome(batman). And whales because he can use them for travel or aquatic battles. As I said I am willing to go up two six contracts but now more. I like contracts that are underdone because they make my story different from others.

This will end the wave arc and will set us on course to the chunin exams.

Reaper no own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 9

After leaving Gato's estate in ruin Naruto and Fu the nanabi jinchuriki made their way into the forests of Nami no Kuni. Naruto turned to Fu, "Lets stop here for now, there is something I have to do." Naruto said as he opened the large summoning scroll he was given by the old lady back at the tyrant's former home.

In the scroll there were only three names were listed on the scroll making Naruto the fourth person to sign it. Naruto bit his thumb and wrote his name in blood then pressed his blood covered fingers under it. Unlike a normal contract where the name remains red, his signature turn golden.

"Ok let's try this." Naruto said as he preformed the hand signs for the summoning jutsu then slammed his palm on the ground. In a grand plume of smoke the boss of the Jackal contract appeared before them. While he wasn't as big as Gamabunta or the two other boss level toads he was still large. The jackal boss was about three stories tall with smooth black fur running down it's back with golden fur covering the rest of its body.

**"Who dares summon the jackal boss Jakkaru?"** The large dog like summon demanded before looking down at the two humans in front of him.

"I summoned you" Naruto said as he took a step towards the large summon. The Jackal boss lowered its head so that it was now face to snout with the blond demon. The large canine seemed to be examining the blond as hiss's eyes scanned the blonde's body.

**"Hmm you smell of bijuu and have the same feel as one, only more... natural as if you were one with nature."** The summon boss said to the blond juubi as it sniffed Naruto's scent. **"I see it now. You are the Juubi aren't you boy." **Jakkaru said to Naruto who nodded.

Naruto smiled up at the large animal, "Yes I am Naruto Namikaze, the Nidaime Juubi." Naruto said as he offered a hand to the Jakkaru. The black-back jackal moved one of its paws to shake Naruto's hand with one of his large claws.

**"It is an honor to serve you Juubi-dono. You may call on out clan when ever you wish. The Jackal clan specializes in tracking and scavenging. We are also fluent in fire and earth jutsu but prefer to stay out of combat." **The Boss of the Jackal contract stated to the demon lord who nodded.

"Thank you Jakkaru-san. Oh and call me Naruto ok." Naruto said to the boss who nodded. Fu just watched the two interact since this wasn't her business.

**"Very well Naruto-sama. If that is all then I'll be on my way."** Jakkaru said as he left in a flume of smoke.

Naruto turned to Fu, "Ok let's get back to the main village." Naruto said as he placed a hand on Fu's shoulder and vanished into thin air, not noticing the slight red glow of a single sharingan hidden in the shadows of the foliage.

"He may be a problem." The man said before he vanished into a swirl coming from his lone eye.

Tazuma's house

Naruto and Fu appeared before the group. Kazumi was the first to react, "Naruto-san how did it go?" oldest kunoichi asked the blond. Naruto smirked and unsealed Gato's head and threw it on the table. The residents of the house gasped as they looked at the fear-stricken face of the man who had many their lives a living hell.

"H-he's dead." Tazuma said as tears gathered in his eyes at the sight of the man he hated dead. "He's finally dead!" He cried in cheer as he hugged his daughter.

Inari looked at the head in shock. He had believed that Gato was invincible a few seconds before but now here it was, proof that the great Gato had fallen at last. he looked up at Naruto who was talking with his team. 'Hero's do exist.' he thought with a teary smile.

"So were there any complications?" The silver-haired jonin asked as she stared at Fu.

"I ran into a Akatsuki member known as Hidan. He was a pain to get rid of since he can't be killed." Naruto said much to the surprise of the team. They were shocked for two reasons. One was that the Hidan could not be killed according to Naruto. Two was that Naruto fought Hidan and technically won.

"What do you mean that he can't be killed?" Sayuri asked her lover. How was it possible for someone to be killable.

"I mean that he is literally immortal." Naruto said with a sigh. The four kunoichis' jaws dropped at the motion that someone had gained immortality.

"How did he gain immortality?" Narumi asked with wide eyes.

Naruto frowned, "He gained it by joining the Jashinist cult. They preform human sacrifices to please their god who in turn grants them immortality. While the cult seems like a choice that anyone in the shinobi business should do, the trails for joining the cult bring the body to a point wear it would fail or the mind would break from pain. Also the blessing of Jashin fills your mind with dark thoughts which slowly break away at your sanity." Naruto explained with a scowl at the thought of the cult.

"How do you know so much of the cult Naruto?" Fu asked the former jinchuriki.

"I've fought a member before. They are a pain in the ass to beat since the only way to do so would be cut of their limbs and restrain them, trap them so they can't move, completely obliterate the body, drain their chakra which is hard to do since they rarely use ninjutsu or genjutsu, and lastly you can rip their souls out of their body." Naruto explained to the kunoichi who nodded to show that they understood.

Kazumi looked at Fu, "So who are you and where to do fit the tale on how Naruto killed Gato." the kunoichi asked the green haired girl.

"I was going to be sold to the Akatsuki by Gato since I am the Jinchuriki of the Nanabi." Fu said with a scowl at the thought of what almost became her fate. "Naruto rescued me and the other slaves so I decided to come with him back to Konoha." The dark-skinned girl said with a small smile at the thought of her savior.

"That explains why the Akatsuki were here but that still doesn't tell us how Gato got a jinchuriki." Kazumi stated in confusion.

"They sold me to him so that they could get rid of me. The council back at Taki decided that I was too much of a risk so one day I was attacked bound with chains and seals then shipped of to Gato's." Fu told her story of betrayal.

Narumi brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry for all you had to go through" the blond said with a few tears threatening to spill out.

"It wasn't your fault. It was those bastard in Taki who are at fault." Fu said with a wide smile.

Naruto smiled at the interaction. The blond noticed Zabuza leaning against the wall at the other side of the room. Walking over to him Naruto smiled, "Well it seems like your information was correct." Naruto said. Naruto pulled out a scroll. "As promised. This scroll has the location where you and the ANBU will meet. It also has the password that you will need to know in order for them to follow you." Naruto said as he handed the scroll over to the swordsman. "ROOT!" Naruto called out as a ANBU appeared next to him in shunshin. Naruto pulled out another scroll, "Give this scroll to the Hokage."

The ROOT ANBU nodded and shunshined to complete his mission.

"Wow for a second I thought that you had been bluffing about having ANBU at your command." Zabuza said with a smirk that was hidden by the bandages over his mouth. "So how about we have a battle now. Swords and taijutsu only, no genjustu, ninjutsu, or **dojutsu**." Zabuza suggested putting extra emphasis on the word dojutsu since he knew he stood no chance in hell of beating the blond if he used his Tengan.

Naruto smirked, "I believe that that's a great idea. Lets go outside." Naruto said as he led Zabuza out of the house. The others who had heard the challenge followed to see the fight. Both fighters faced each other as they got into their stances.

"Ready?" Zabuza asked the blond who nodded. "Haku be the ref." Zabuza ordered his apprentice

The ice user nodded stepping forward. "Fight!" she said as she threw her arms down.

Zabuza wasted no time as he charged straight at Naruto who brought his sword up to block the horizontal strike from the missing nin. Naruto disengaged as he jumped back before running at Zabuza in a zigzag pattern and delivering as cut from the right which Zabuza blocked with his massive blade.

Before Zabuza could retaliate Naruto vanished from Zabuza's sight in a burst of speed. The nuke nin's honed battle instincts told him that he was in danger. The brow-less man turned in time to block another attack from Naruto. The two blades clashed with each other, sending sparks everywhere as the two grined against each other.

"Your good!" Zabuza laughed out in joy of finding someone who could give him a good sword fight. Zabuza jumped back and threw the large zanbato at Naruto who leaped over it towards Zabuza. The former swordsman of the mist side-stepped Naruto's vertical slash and ran to his sword that was stuck on the trunk of a tree.

Naruto ran at Zabuza to try to stop him from retrieving his blade but was forced to duck when Zabuza reached the handle as swung a wide attack. Seeing an opening Naruto launched forward in an attempt to skewer the brow-less man.

Zabuza managed to move enough so that Naruto's blade only scratched his lower chest. Zabuza ignored the pain and took another swing at our blond hero only for said demon to jump on the flat side of the blade which was followed by a swift kick to Zabuza's jaw.

The former Mist shinobi went flying back but stopped himself by stabbing his blade into the ground. Naruto rushed at the nuke nin to try to finish the match. Zabuza had the same idea and charged at the blond as well. Right before they clashed Naruto blurred from existence.

'WHAT!' Zabuza thought in surprise.

"Behind you" Naruto said calmly as he stood with his back to Zabuza. The missing nin turned only to be hit in the chest with a heavy kick that launched him back with neck breaking force. Zabuza's flight was cut short by a three which nearly fell over from the force of the collision. Naruto appeared in front of Zabuza with his sword to Zabuza's neck. "I win" Naruto said with a neutral expression that showed no emotions.

Zabuza saw it now. He saw what Naruto really was, he was someone who had seen every horror war had to offer, seen every single person he loved killed, and would do anything in his power to prevent those who are important o him from dying. Outside of battle he was a friend but once engaged in combat he was a warrior who would end a life if it meant accomplishing his goals. He was someone he could respect.

"I must admit, your good gaki." Zabuza said with a light chuckle. "I give"

Naruto smiled and removed his blade from Zabuza's neck. "that was good fight." Naruto said.

One week later

Naruto, his team, Haku, and Fu stood at the end of the bridge. It had taken a week for Tazuna and his builders to finish the bridge after Naruto had taken out Gato. With the money naruto had given to the village the economy flourished now.

Zabuza had explained to Haku that he had to leave and that she had to go with Naruto to Konoha. While she did protest leaving him he accepted after Zabuza confessed that he thought of her like a daughter and that he didn't want her to see the kind of war like that in Kiri at such a young age.

Naruto now wore a new outfit that he had made using the Banbutsu Sōzō. He wore a black t-shirt with a white 'X' on the chest with black Anbu style pants and boots. Over this he wore a white coat that spit at the waist into ten 'tails' that reached his ankles with a high collar that had ten points. On the back was the image of the Rinnegan with nine tomoe under it. Around his neck a magatama necklace with six red beads. He had to admit, these clothes felt more like they belonged then the ones that Kami gave him a few months ago.

"Zabuza I received a notice yesterday that the ROOT ANBU have been mobilized and will be there when you arrive at Umi no kuni." Naruto said with a small smile knowing that he was helping in ending the bloodline wars.

Zabuza nodded, "Thank you Naruto-sama. I hope to see you one day when I'm Mizukage." the brow-less man said.

"Please don't call me Naruto-sama." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Zabuza laughed at this.

"I'm miss you Zabuza-sama." Haku said with a sad smile knowing that she was parting ways with the man who raised her and saved her life back in Mizu no kuni.

"Hn. Just stay safe Haku-chan and remember if any boy in Konoha tries to touch you inappropriately without your permission I give you the right to kill them." The man said with a smirk as he saw his daughter figure blush from what he was saying.

"Well I believe that we should get going now." Kazumi said to her group as she started to walk way while reading her orange book. The group nodded and followed closely behind her. Naruto stayed a second and handed a hiraishin kunai to Tazuna.

"If anyone ever tries to threaten your country like Gato did, don't be afraid to summon me." Naruto said before he left after his group. Hearing a bird's cry Naruto looked up to see a Konoha messenger hawk circling over him. Whistling at it, the bird flew down towards Naruto leaving a scroll for him.

Opening it he read the message from the Hokage. It was a message telling him that the chunnin exams would be in Konoha like he said that it would. 'This time I'll make sure that Orochimaru doesn't get his mark on his target.' Naruto thought

Konoha

After Naruto and his team had arrived, Naruto and Kazumi had given the Hokage the mission report. Haku and Fu had been given temporary asylum in the village under the Namikaze household until further notice. After Kazumi left, the real conversation began.

"Rokudaime-dono, the war council has gathered." Hiruzen said as he motioned for Naruto to follow him through a fake wall on the side of the room. Within were six chairs around a large round table with a map of the Elemental nations. Out of the six chairs four of them were filled. The four who were already there were Shikaku Nara. The next was the ANBU commander who was dressed in a white cloak and black trousers with bandages tied around his right leg, arm-guards, gloves and black sandals. He also had brown, spiky, hair and wears a mask with a dog motif inclusive of pointer ears, detailed eyebrows and three, thick stripes with two along either sides of his cheek and one on his forehead. Next was Danzo Shimura and lastly Jiraiya of the Sannin. "Looks like we are all here." Hiruzen said.

Naruto looked around, the group consisted of some of the top officers in Konoha, the ANBU commander, the main strategist, the most powerful Sannin, the leader of ROOT ANBU, the current Hokage and himself the Rokudaime Hokage. Everyone in the room was one of the few people who knew that he was from a dimension.

"So how are we going to handle the invasion." The ANBU commandeer asked the other five in the room.

Hiruzen looked over at Naruto, "Rokudaime-dono, how was the invasion in your world before?" The Hokage asked the demon lord.

Naruto closed his eyes as he remembered that day. "Hmm, The attack was completely unexpected. The village was not ready for the strike which resulted in a large number of casualties. Orochimaru's plan was to let the Ichibe jinchuriki rampage within the village while several three head snakes are summoned away from the village whicj broke through the walls of the village. In the chunnin exam stadium, Kabuto Yakushi place a genjustu over the civilian while several Oto and Suna shinobi dresses like civilians attacked. Orochimaru would then attack the Sandaime while his elite guard create a barrio trapping the two inside. He would then use the Edo tensei to revive the Shodaime and Nidaime to help him." naruto explained the event that happened on the day that he lost his jiji.

"Hmm, I think I got an idea." Shikaku said to himself as he started to think of a counter against the plan. "I propose that we alert the ANBU about the invasion and the experienced jonin. We will announce the plan to the chunnin and lower ranking jonin over headsets right before the invation since the biggest chance that a spy would be a chunnin or genin." the Nara clan head.

"What about the summons?" Danzo asked.

"I say that the remains of your ROOT strike the groups in charge of the summons. Jiraiya-sama should use his summons to guard the Village gate and make sure that they don't get more ninja into the village. Namikaze-sama will take care of the Jinchuriki then go and assist the Sandaime in battle with orochimaru." the Nara leader explained to the rest who nodded at the plan.

"Very we'll go with your plan Shikaku. This council meeting is over we shall meet once more after the second exam." Hiruzen said to the others who left in shunshin or Hiraisin in Naruto's case.

* * *

well there was the newest chapter. Once again I'm sorry that I haven't posted in a while.

Also check out my other stories. I posted a new one an it's doing pretty good so try reading it.

Later


	10. Chapter 10

What's up people! Did you miss me? No, no you didn't. Well whatever guys and girls because the chunin exam starts NOW!

Harem-

1)**Fem Sasuke (Sayuri)**

2)Fem Gaara(Gaia)

3)**Narumi**

4)**Fem Kiba(Inuko)**

5)Mei

6)Samui

7)**Ino**

8)Temari

9)Yugito

10)Yugao

11)Shizuka

12)Anko

13)Tsunade

14)Kushina

15)Fu

16)Shizune

17)Fem Kakashi(Kazumi)

18)Mikoto

19)Fem Itachi (Izumi)

20)Tayuya

21)Karin

22)Kin

23)Hana

24)Kurenai

25)Tsume

26)Fem-Haku

Ok I have done some thinking and have decided since I'm such a nice guy and several people have been asking (Plus her chest is HUGE). I'll throw you guys a bone and set up a poll for Hinata to be with Naruto. But know this, the poll is FINALE so if you really want her or not go fucking vote. Other than her there will be no more women in his harem since it already is MASSIVE. Oh and her personality will not be the shy girl you guys know but more like in alternate Hinata from that road to ninja.

And don't any of you even dare say that I'm bending over for my fans I'm just giving back to the readers.

One last thing- I challenge any of you out there to make a Naruto/Bamboo Blade crossover fanfiction. Naruto must be from his world, he can have chakra if you want or not but he must be awesome and one of or the strongest in the fanfiction. Harem and lemons are appreciated but not required. PM me if you choose to take it.

I do not own Naruto

Now on with the story!

* * *

The Chunin exams begin

Naruto jumped from roof to roof as he made his way through the village. In two days was the start of the chunnin exams and his team was in it. Hearing yelling he came to the familiar sight, Kankuro picking on Konohamaru. 'Really, this again?' Naruto thought as he jumped down from the roofs behind the Suna Shinobi.

"You know that picking of the Hokage's grandson could lead to problem between our villages." Naruto whispered into the cat-man's ear. The Suna ninja quickly paled as he dropped the kid. Temari on the other hand, couldn't help but blush.

'He's hot!' the blond thought as a faint blush dusted her cheeks.

"Good, now can you please tell me what this boy did that you a Shinobi would have to threaten him?" Naruto asked with am overly sweat smile as he leaked a bit of killer intent that caused a red-head watching from the trees to blush at the blood lust.

"I-I'm sorry sir, it was a misunderstanding." Kankuro said, raising his hands in defense from the blond who smirked at the puppet user's reaction.

Naruto smiled in satisfaction, turning to Temari, "Nice to meet you beautiful, may I know you name." He said to the fan user causing her entire face to go red.

"T-Temari" She said as she looked at the ground. The girl in tree glared down at the blond kunoichi who had gained the attention of the blond man.

"Nice to meet you Temari-chan." naruto said as he took her right hand and planted a kiss on it. He always did have a crush on the desert kunoichi in his world but never had time to ask her out. Turning to one of the trees near the road, "You can come out you know." Naruto said.

In a swirl of sand, a red haired beauty appeared before the three shinobi. She had dark red hair that reached her mid-back and parted on the left leaving the kanji for love exposed on her forehead with a bang framing her left side. Like Gaara, she had back lining around her eyes. Her emotionless emerald green which held a radiant beauty behind them buried behind all the pain she had lived through. She wore a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, she wore a pink cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of her hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of her hips. With this leather band, she carried around her gourd that contains her sand. She also wrapped her black forehead protector over the band. How ever what really got Naruto's eyes were her perky F-cups.

'Damn your Jiraiya!' naruto thought

"Kankuro, I thought I told you to not cause any commotion." The female Gaara said with a bit of killer intent and blood-lust. The puppet user tried to defend himself but only earned another blast of KI from the red haired jinchuriki silenced him. "Quite, or I'll kill you" she said in a dark tone. Turning to Naruto a nearly unnoticeable pink dusted her cheeks, "I apologize for my brother's foolish actions."

Naruto waved it off, "It's ok. But may I know your name." Naruto said with a kind smile which caused both the female Gaara and Temari to blush a bit darker.

"It's Gaia." She said in a neutral tone that betrayed no emotion.

Naruto grinned, "I'm Naruto Namikaze, current head of the Namikaze clan and genin of Konoha." Naruto said to the shock of the three sand shinobi in front of him. Naruto mentally smirked at their reaction. 'At least they didn't mistake me as the my father.' Naruto thought with a mental sigh of relief.

Gaia bowed lightly, "Nice to meet you Namikaze-san". While she wasn't one for formalities to someone she didn't know she knew that the the blond must have some political sway of he was a clan head.

Naruto sweat-dropped at this, "Please, Naruto is fine. Calling me that makes me feel old." Naruto said with a smile. He discretely placed a hand on his sword and formed the connection to Gaara in the afterlife, 'Yo Gaara are you there?' Naruto asked but made sure to block out any chance that Gaia had of entering the conversation since he didn't need an unknown know his secret.

"Yes I am Naruto, what is it?" Gaara asked the blond. He could almost feel the former Hokage's grin.

'I finally found your counter part and I have to say dude, she is HOT!' Naruto responded with a smirk as Gaara's irritation flowed from the sword.

"I thought I told you to never... never mind, you wouldn't listen anyways." Gaara said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose back in heaven. "Just take care of her." Gaara said as he cut the connection to avoid any further headache.

"We'll be leaving now." Gaia said as she motioned for her siblings to follow her. 'He was...cute' She thought to herself but hesitated a bit when the foreign word came to mind.

**"Please, he'll just betray you like everyone else will. Remember that the you can only trust your mother."**Shukaku said to her from her mind as he tried to devour as much of her sanity he could through the broken seal that placed on the girl. He could feel the power that the boy held and didn't want to give the blond the chance to suppress him.

'Yes mother' Gaia though back to the Bijuu who laughed like a maniac from her mind as he tried to crush all hope she had about finding someone who could understand her.

**"Good, now get me some more blood. Mother demands."**Shukaku said with a dark crackle.

Before Gaia could respond Naruto called out to her, "Hey want to hang out a bit tomorrow. I would love to get to know someone from a different village." Naruto said with a large grin. He would help her out as much as he can so that she doesn't go on a rampage like Gaara did all those years ago.

**"Don't child! He'll just betray you just like that traitorous uncle did!"**Shukaku roared as he desperately tried to convince her of rejecting the hand of friendship offered to her by bringing up one of the most painful moments of her life.

"No" Gaia said coldly as she walked away from the blond who frowned at the response. He knew he would have to do something about that dog Shukaku who was manipulating her from the inside.

Naruto's smile returned back at full force, "Ok then, see you at the chunnin exams." Naruto said as he walked away from the who looked back at him wondering the same thing.

'How did he know?'

Two days later

Naruto and his team walked into the academy building as they prepared to take the chunnin exams. Neither Sayuri or Narumi knew about the invasion since they were genin so Naruto couldn't tell them anything. His team stopped in front of a door.

"What is this!" Sayuri growled as she saw an illusion over the door showing the wrong number. "Drop the il..." She was cut of by Naruto who covered her mouth.

"Be quite Sa-chan, it was put there to weed out the weak and foolish" Naruto whispered as he pushed her along.

"Stop right there you three. We have taken the exams over ten times and still failed, what makes you think that academy fresh genin like you can." One of the two who stood in front of the door said.

Letting out a spike of KI to let them know just who he was. "Are you saying that the Namikaze head, Kyuubi jinchuriki, and the last loyal Uchiha aren't really." Naruto said as his Tengan flashed for a split second. Both guards paled as they realized just who they had insulted. Both quickly ran away, pushing a few genin out-of-the-way as they ran.

"I challenge you to a spar!" a boy with overly thick eyebrows and bowl hair cut wearing a green skin-tight jumpsuit and green leg warmers yelled as he pointed at Sayuri. Behind him both his teammates looked embarrassed.

"No" Naruto said in a firm tone.

"Who are you?" Sayuri asked.

"I'm Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast, Rock Lee!" He said as he did a nice guy pose. "Now I demand a spar from you Sayuir-chan" He said as he pointed at the Uchiha once again.

"I said no" Naruto said in a firm tone once again. In his world Sasuke had lost badly and in contributed to him turning to the path of evil.

"Oh your Yondaime-sama!." Rock Lee said as he 'realized' who he was talking to.

Naruto face faulted before glaring at the green wearing genin. "I am not Minato Namikaze! I am NARUTO Namikaze!" Naruto yelled at the boy who took a step back at the large about of KI (to him) that exploded from the blond.

"My apologies Naruto-kun" Lee said as he bowed before going on about he would run two hundred laps around the village if he ever forgot Naruto's name again.

"Whatever." Naruto said as he and his team entered the exam room.

The room was filled with chunnin hopefuls who upon seeing Naruto and his team decided to try to intimidate them with their KI which Naruto thought was pathetic, this however was put to an end when one of the shinobi from Iwas yelled out something that really pissed Naruto off.

"IT'S THE YONDAIME HOKAGE!" the shinobi yelled out which launched the whole room into an uproar of choas.

'REALLY!? An entire room of genin think that I'm my father!' Naruto thought as he released a bit of his killer intent which caused everyone in the room to pale. "I. Am. Not. Minato. Namikaze." Naruto said through gritted teeth. Seeing the state of everyone in the room caused Naruto to sweat-drop."This is going to be easy." Naruto said as he and his team followed by team 9 walked into the room. The other Konoha team was shocked to see the power that Naruto had. To be able to bring down a room of ninja even if they were genin was an achievement considering he was also a genin.

"Naru-kun!" Naruto heard from behind as Ino ran and jumped into his arms. Naruto had decided to take her as one of his official girl friends after the mission to Nami no Kuni. Ino quickly claimed his lips, leading into a quick make out session.

"He's not all yours you know." Inuko's voice said from the door as she and her team entered the room. Behind her was Shino and Hinata. Now one would expect that Hinata would still be the shy but kind girl she was always right? Wrong, in this world she was a significantly colder and much more confident Hyuuga like most of her family. He had found that without someone to look up to as a role model she ended up breaking down.

"Quite mutt." Hinata said as she walked past her teammates and up to Narumi. A faint blush dusted her cheeks, "Narumi-chan, would you like to come over to the Hyuuga compound after this exam is over to have a little...fun." The hyuuga heiress said to the blond Namikaze.

"Hinata-san I already told you that I'm in a relationship already and I don't play for that team!" Narumi cried out. The Hyuuga heiress had been trying to get her to agree to go out with her since the academy but she had told her time and time again that she was in love with someone else.

The Hyuuga activated her byakugan and glared at Naruto. "I will have her one day." She said before storming off.

Naruto sweat dropped as at the Hinata's behavior. He knew that she was still loyal to the village and had a heart deep inside as shown for her love of Narumi.

"You guys should learn to be quite yo..." A silver-haired genin from Konoha that Naruto knew all to well. He wasn't able to finish his sentence as Naruto planted his fist into his gut.

"Shut it snake." Naruto growled as he tossed him towards the man's teammates. Everyone looked at Naruto in shock but decided not to say anything in fear that they would suffer the same fate the the glasses wearing genin. Naruto would have killed him but that would have alerted Orochimaru to their plans to take him out.

"All right no more fighting!" A voice boomed out as Ibiki Morino. A large man wearing a black trench coat and bandanna style forehead protector ordered. "Any more fighting and you'll be disqualified." The T&I expert threatened.

Naruto looked at Ibiki and nodded. Walking over to his seat he found himself between the pissed of Hinata who was glaring at him for stealing the girl she wanted and a Iwa shinobi who was glaring at him for being related and looking like the Yondaime who had decimated their forces several years ago.

"The first exam is a written exam. You have one hour to answer the nine questions given to you and one more at the end. If you are caught cheating you will lose two points of your total score the first time, four the second and six the last time which will be an instant failure. If your score is less then one when the exam ended then you and your teammates are disqualified." Ibiki explained the rules of the test. They were a bit different from the time he took them but they were similar enough.

Naruto answered all the questions within a few minutes thanks to his amount of experience in the battle field. He looked around and decided to take a nap.

Our blond demonic hero was awoken by Ibiki telling everyone that there was ten minutes left and he would giving the finale question. "This finale question is different from the rest. If you want you can leave now and take the test again in six months." the scared special jonin said.

"Why would we quit? We already took the other questions?" Inuko asked the proctor.

Ibiki smirked, "Because if you get this question wrong then you will be barred from ever taking a chunnin exam in any country or village ever again." He said with a sadistic smirk as all the genin gasped at what he was implying would happen.

"But that's not fair!" Temari protested. "There are people here who have taken the exams several times before and they never had to do this stupid question!"

"Well your group was unfortunate enough to get me as the proctor so I make the rules. Now choose." And just like over half the teams quit including a team with a certain weak pinkete banshee who was glaring at her for quitting. Unlike last time Naruto didn't yell out that it was bull shit since he didn't have to worry about Sakura quitting.

After most of the teams left leaving only about twenty-three teams left. "Well then. All of you who remained... you pass." Ibiki said with a smirk at all the shocked faces he was receiving from the remaining genin. "In the shinobi world, you sometimes have to make hard decisions. In the field bad information could lead your team to their doom." He said as he removed his bandanna, showing everyone the burn scars and holes in his head. He put back on the bandanna and was about to continue when he was interrupted by something soing through the window.

In front of the room now was now what had just broken the window with a large banner behind her. The banner read: The Sexy and Single, Second exam Procter Anko MItarashi. The woman known as Anko had light brown, pupil-less eyes and violet hair which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She wore a tan overcoat with a purple in-seam, which had a pocket on both sides, and complete with a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs. She wore a dark orange mini-skirt, as well as a forehead protector, a small pendant that looks like a snake fang on a thick cord rather than a chain to prevent it from being easily torn off in combat, a wrist watch, and pale grey shin guards. She also wore a dark blue belt around her waist that connects to her skirt that has an appendage-like sash.

"Come on brats, I'm the second proctor Anko Mitarashi! Now let's get going." She said before seeing Naruto. Smirking she shunshined over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. "Oh Naruto-kun, you're in the exams?" She whispered into his ear. The two had a weird relationship. She would try to seduce him why he would do the same yet they weren't an official couple yet.

Naruto smiled, he had always found Anko's sadistic yet playful personality was always something that made a good day into a great day for him. "Yes I am Anko-chan, maybe after this I could take you to dinner?' Naruto asked with a charming smile.

"Oh you want to take little ol' me to dinner huh? We'll see" she said before shunshining back in front of the room.

"Anko you're early again" Ibiki said as he pushed his way through the banner. Anko looked extremely embarrassed.

"Who cares." She said as she turned to the large group. "Meet me in the forest of death in ten minuets you're out." She said before she jump out another window which cause Ibiki to sigh once again.

* * *

Well people there it is. Remember to vote on the poll.

Review, follow, favorite to your liking. PM me if you must.

Later


End file.
